A Day In The Life
by The Dark Knight's Princess
Summary: A series of one shots about what it's like in the Cabot household with two kids, busy schedules, crazy friends, and everything else that life wants to throw at a our favorite married couple.
1. Babies

**A/N: This is just gonna be a little story I'll use as my out for writer's block. It may be updated a little less frequently than the others, but I hope you guys will enjoy it nonetheless. **

**Disclaimer: Any unoriginal character in this story is not mine. The original ones are. **

"Momma, where do babies come from?"

Casey's eyes widen instantly as she stares blankly into the file that she's reading. The question doesn't register in her brain until a full three and a half seconds later, and she quickly looks away from the folder and down at her six year old daughter.

"Um…what did you say?" the words stumble out of Casey's mouth like blocks tumbling down a flight of stairs. Never in her entire life, has she been more stumped by a question.

Aubrey purses her lips and crosses her arms obviously not liking the amount of time there her mother is taking to answer the question. Honestly, why can't people hear her the first time so she doesn't have to ask again?

"I _said _where do babies come from?" she asks again, this time expecting an answer.

Casey puts down the folder and rubs the back of her neck nervously. This is obviously the question that nearly every parent dreads, because they simply do not know when it will be ask. Well, that and they just don't know how to answer it, especially if the child is at such a young age.

"Um….well…what made you ask?" she responds hoping that Aubrey will back off. She deflates in defeat when little blonde girl purses her lips once again and narrows her eyes. _'Oh my god, I'm not sure who's more like Alex, this one or the other demon child we have upstairs…' _

"Because, I wanna know! Andy at school said that babies came from space pods but I don't believe him, because I know I didn't come from a space pod. So…where do babies come from?"

Casey frowns and pinches the bridge of her noses. Why can't some kids keep their mouths shut just so they could make her job so much easier? Truth be told, she really doesn't know how to answer her daughter, and it doesn't look like she's going to be giving up anytime soon.

"Well…you see….babies come from…" then there is a long pause_. 'Fuck, I really don't know how to answer this. Why couldn't she just ask me about anything else? Like something about Santa Claus? THAT I could answer!' _

She and Aubrey stare at each other for probably a good five minutes simply because Casey doesn't know what to say and Aubrey really expects her question to be answered.

Casey opens her mouth to say something, anything, when she hears the feint jingle of keys and the sound of the door opening. She is staring hopefully at the foyer when she sees Alex walk into the living room. Salvation. She shoots off of the couch and quickly scampers over to her wife and kisses her on the cheek.

"Hi baby, how are you? How was your day? Well that's wonderful!" she says hurriedly, not giving the blonde to get a word in.

"Momma, what about my question?" Aubrey whines stomping her foot.

"Oh yeah! Um, ask your Mommy, I gotta go…do that thing…that I need to do…" and with that Casey quickly disappears up the stairs.

Alex frowns and looks down at her daughter who is staring up at her expectantly. She is exceptionally curious about what Aubrey has to ask her. Six year olds are the beginning of that curious stage, and Aubrey's imagination and curiosity never ceases to amaze her mothers.

Alex sits her stuff down and sits on the sofa, beckoning for Aubrey to sit next to her.

"What do you need to ask me, sweetie?" she asks confidently, because she can answer pretty much anything.

Aubrey turns towards her mother and sighs exasperatedly. "I wanna know where babies come from. Momma wouldn't answer, so she said ask you, so….Where do babies come from?"

Okay, maybe anything except that. The question renders Alex absolutely speechless and her eyes dart around the room as she tries to come up with an answer. It is then that she realizes why exactly Casey bailed out of the room so fast.

But unlike Casey, Alex refuses to back down from the challenge of explaining to Aubrey about where babies come from. Or at least coming up with some sort of believable alternative story until she's old enough.

"Um…did you ask your sister?" Alex asks in reference to their almost fifteen year old daughter Megan. She wants to make sure that Aubrey's head hasn't been filled with some sort of bizarre story that is going to be literally impossible to turn around.

Aubrey shakes her head, as if realizing for the first time that she didn't ask her older sister her question. "No…this boy at school just told me that babies came from space pods, but I said that I didn't believe him. Then I asked Momma, but she wouldn't answer…"

Alex nods her head and taps her chin for a moment. She's confident that she can answer the question appropriately, and her answer is going to be much better than space pods.

"Oh…well, you see…here's where babies come from…"

* * *

**Later on that Evening **

"You told her that babies come from the baby fairy…" Megan states as she and Alex finish cleaning up the table from dinner.

"Hey, it was the only thing that I could come up with at the moment! She really wanted to know, and then I would have not only had to explain to her where babies come from but then knowing Aubrey she would have asked how babies are made, and that would have brought up the question about how we had the two of you, and it's just too much for a child her age!"

Megan eyes her blonde mother suspiciously and then shakes her head. "I still can't believe you of all people would come up with something like 'the baby fairy'…that sounds like something mom would say."

Alex nods her head but then stops. "No, your mom just ran. That coward, she had it all planned too. I'll tell Aubrey where babies really come from when she's older. How old were you when I told you?"

"I was five, and you didn't tell me, Abbie did…" Megan deadpans.

Alex stops what she's doing and looks at her daughter with an unreadable expression on her face. She pauses for a moment before shaking her head and continuing to wash the dishes.

"I really do question leaving that woman around my children." She murmurs thinking about all of the vulgar things Abbie has probably implanted into Megan's brain.

"Aw, but she's cool, as opposed to you and Mom who are super lame."

Alex scoffs and folds her arms tightly. "I am not lame! I can be pretty cool when I wanna be!"

Megan rolls her eyes while shaking her head. "Your definition of cool is hanging out all day watching reruns of Perry Mason and Matlock…and don't even get me started on Mom."

"So tell me Megan, what is your definition of cool? Would you rather I walk out of the house with a two inch mini skirt and go run around with you and your friend's at the mall?"

At this Megan pales and quickly shakes her head. "Oh my god no, all of my friends are afraid of you anyway!"

Alex frowns and gives her daughter a look of confusion. "Your friend's are afraid of me?"

Megan blinks and nods her head. "Duh! You're a lawyer! That automatically makes everyone afraid of you, including my friends."

"So…is that cool? That I am scary to people?" Alex questions seriously.

Megan sighs and shakes her head, putting the last dish away. "Sure Mother…that's cool." She says giggling before exiting the kitchen.

Alex frowns deeply as she dries her hands, all the while thinking about her conversation with her eldest daughter.

"I'm cool…and I am most definitely not scary…"

**Hope you enjoy. Leave a review? **


	2. Privacy

Casey sighs as she drags Aubrey away from cartoons to take her to the dinner table. Honestly, it is beyond her what children find so amusing about a ridiculous talking yellow sponge.

"But Momma!" Aubrey whines as Casey literally has to drag her into the kitchen, amusing Alex in the process.

"Aubrey it's time for dinner!"

"But I was watching cartoons!"

Casey huffs and looks to Alex who is trying to suppress her laughs. "So you're just gonna stand there and laugh at me?"

Alex grins and looks to Aubrey who is now settling into her chair at the dinner table. Casey simply rolls her eyes and takes her own seat, still trying to figure out the mystery of the talking sponge.

Alex sits down but realizes that they are one person short at the table. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Aubrey, can you go get your sister and tell her that dinner is ready?"

"I'll do it…" Casey murmurs as she stands up. She only offered to go retrieve Megan from her room, only because she fears that Aubrey would suddenly be preoccupied by the television in the middle of her journey.

She heads up the stairs mumbling to herself about how teenagers feel the need to confine themselves to their rooms. Why can't they just accept that they are apart of the rest of society and then do the human thing and be apart of society?

Still mumbling, Casey comes to Megan's bedroom door and opens it with out even bothering to knock. She opens her mouth to let the teen know that dinner is ready but freezes her in tracks when she sees her daughter clad in her bra and jeans, with her tongue down a girl's throat.

"OH MY GOD!"

Casey's shout scares the living daylights out of both of the girls in the room, and it sends Megan scrambling over the edge of the bed.

"Mom oh my god! Don't you knock?!"

Casey angles her head to where she is staring straight into the doorframe, successfully avoiding looking at the two teens.

"I didn't know that I had to! Oh my god…um…hi Grace, how are you…" she says awkwardly addressing the girl that she had assumed was just Megan's friend.

"Hi Mrs. Cabot…" the dark haired girl responds awkwardly.

"Casey why did you…oh my god." Alex trails off as she sees her wife lingering awkwardly in the doorway and their oldest daughter looking around the floor for her shirt. "What's going on in here?"

"Mom doesn't know how to knock before she enters a room!" Megan states as she finally finds her shirt and pulls it over her head.

Casey frowns and folds her arms. "I don't need to knock, in my house. You live here, which means that you have absolutely no privacy."

Alex purses her lips when Megan rolls her eyes and opens her mouth to probably say something smart. "Alright…you two, downstairs…right now."

Megan mumbles indignantly under her breath as she takes Grace's hand and follows her parents out of her bedroom. Honestly, why can't parents just do the thing that all normal people do; knock?!

"Somebody's gonna get it…" Aubrey says in a sing song voice as she watches her sister follow their moms into the living room.

"Shut up." Megan hisses angrily, not really in the mood to deal with her annoying little sister.

"Grace can I see you in the kitchen please?" Alex says once the two teens have made their way into the living room.

Grace pales and gives Megan a look of complete worry, while the blonde teen simply stares at her mother with a facial expression that is a mix of utter terror and complete shock.

"Ma no!" she whines, not wanting Alex to do anything that will A) scare off her girlfriend; B) Completely embarrass her; C) Scar Grace for life; or D) All of the above.

"We're just going to have a small talk, that's all." Alex says waiting by the kitchen for the dark haired girl to comply to her requests.

Grace gives Megan one last pleading look before she swallows hard and nods her head in agreement. "Yes Mrs. Cabot…" she says quietly, following the older blonde into the kitchen.

Megan groans and plops down on the couch. She has completely forgotten about Casey standing above her, looking at her with an unreadable expression, almost like she doesn't know what to say.

"So…um…you and Grace are…" she begins awkwardly, not really knowing how to take the conversation.

"Yes Mom…we are. Or we were until Ma in there scares her to death and she never wants to talk to me again." The teen groans sinking further into the sofa.

"Hey, your mother isn't that sc….yeah she is never mind. But that's besides the point. She just wants to make sure that you and Grace are…um…look I'm not good at this so I'll just come out and ask…are you and Grace…you know….doing it?"

Megan blinks and snorts at her mom's awkwardness when it comes to anything sex related. No, scratch that; her moms awkwardness when it comes to talking about anything sex related.

"You mean are we having sex? No, of course not. Neither of us are ready for that. We were just making out, jeez, I don't see why it's such a big deal." Megan mumbles, crossing her arms tightly.

Casey blushes and runs her hands through her hair. She most definitely isn't the one that likes to have the sex talk. Hell, she remembers the time that she clearly couldn't tell Aubrey where babies came from.

"It's such a big deal because you're still so young and we just want to make sure that you wait until you're ready…which will be when you're older….much older… MUCH, MUCH older…" she says flatly.

Megan sighs and rolls her eyes. "Okay, I get it! Jeez, you and Ma really do make a big deal out of everything. We weren't gonna have sex!"

"Okay, okay, I get it! Now please stop saying that word. You're my daughter and I don't want to think of you and sex for a very long time. Now if your mother asks, just tell her that I gave you this really long talk that probably sounds like hers."

Megan giggles but agrees nonetheless. Some days it toggles between who is her favorite parent, but today it is most definitely Casey.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Grace tries not to appear frightened by the woman standing before her, but unfortunately, she does a horrible job of hiding it.

"Grace, relax I'm not going to scream at you. I just want to know whether or not you are…an item with my daughter." Alex says as nicely as possible.

"U-Um…y-yes ma'am…I like Megan a lot and well…I kind of….want to be her girlfriend, if that is alright with you…ma'am…" the young teen stutters quietly, fearing the worst when Alex remains silent after an extended period of time.

Alex analyzes the teenager before her carefully, well aware that she is intimidating the child. Good, that's what she had planned to do, but not to the point where she would scare Grace away. She just wants what's best for Megan.

"While I do believe that you would be fine to be involved with my daughter. I must come out and ask…have you and Megan had sex, or are thinking about having sex in the near future?" she asks simply.

Graces eyes widen and she flushes a deep red color that actually rivals that of Casey's hair.

"N-n-no Mrs. Cabot! Megan and I aren't ready for that…actually, I've never thought about having sex, the most that we've ever done is kiss…" she stutters once again.

Alex chuckles at Grace being completely nervous around her. Maybe Megan is right…she does have a knack for being scary.

"Then I approve of you seeing my daughter, as long as the two of you are not having sex or engaging in other kinds of sexual activities. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am….thank you ma'am….I promise." Grace responds, smiling brightly at the attorney.

Alex stands up from her chair and nods. "Well then. Would you like to stay for dinner? Seeing as you are already here?"

Grace nods her head nervously. "Yes ma'am….if you don't mind."

"I don't. Now, you and Megan go wash your hands, while me and my wife have a talk." Alex states as she and Grace exit the kitchen.

Megan stands up from the couch and takes Grace's hand, nervously glancing at her mother before heading up stairs to wash up for dinner.

"They're growing up way to fast for me." Casey groans, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"I know….the next thing we know Megan will be off at college and Aubrey will be driving and it's just…wow." Alex responds, softly taking Casey's lips in her own.

"I love you, you know that right? Even if you did give me two demon children. They're like…your replicas." Casey says in reference to their two daughters who are basically copies of Alex.

Alex purses her lips tightly and tilts her head. "I dunno. I think they act more like you some times."

"Nah, they aren't as adorable to you as I am though." Casey teases as she kisses Alex once again.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." A childlike voice rings out breaking the two women from their intimate moment. They pull away to find Aubrey standing at their feet, her face twisted into disgust.

Of course, there is no privacy in this house.

**Leave a review? **


	3. Aggression

**A/N: Not sure where I got the idea for this one from. But I think it's cute. Hope ya like it. **

"I really want to go home." Alex groans as she finishes signing another packet of paperwork. Honestly, why can't all of the paperwork just magically sign itself?

"Me too, and it's like the day is hardly half over." Serena groans, resting her head on Alex's desk. "You know one day, I'm just gonna Skype in to work, and see what Liz says."

Alex chuckles and shakes her head, as she adjusts her glasses to begin reading yet another stack of papers. "Yeah, you try that and see what happens. Then you can tell me about your visit in the unemployment line."

Serena shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly at the comment. "I was just saying, some times coming to work is doing way too much. Maybe sometimes I just want to sit at home, with my feet up, snuggling with my wife. I'm just saying."

"Then I will probably have to be the one to explain to Liz why the homicide division has completely crumbled, because you and Abbie decided to stay home…yeah, not gonna happen. You have to come to work just like the rest of us."

Serena sighs and lays her head on the desk once again. "Hey, a girl can dream can't she?"

Alex rolls her eyes and picks up her pen to continue her attack on the wretched paperwork. She can't say that she disagrees with Serena; she would be lying if she said she did, but Serena's right, a girl can dream.

"Um, Miss Cabot? There is a Principal Slater on line two. She says that she has to speak with you about something concerning your daughter." Alex's assistant, Kate says as she pokes her head into the attorney's office.

Alex frowns and immediately her mind wonders why she is being called by Aubrey's school. "Thank you Kate." She says, dismissing the young assistant before she turns towards Serena who simples shrugs and points towards the phone.

"Maybe she got sick or something." The younger blonde suggests.

"Yeah…maybe." Alex mutters as she presses the button on her phone, and brings the device to her ear. "Alex Cabot speaking."

"Uh yes, good afternoon Mrs. Cabot, I'm calling in regards to your daughter Aubrey." The familiar voice on the other end of the line says.

"I see. Is she alright?" Alex questions, choosing not to become worried too soon.

"Oh, yes ma'am I can assure you that your daughter is fine. It is just that, Aubrey has been brought to my office by her teacher for hitting another student. Would you and your wife mind coming down to speak with me to discuss the matter?"

Alex sighs and runs her hand through her hair. Not once has Aubrey's school ever had to call her for anything, and when they do, it's for fighting.

"Yes, we will be there….yes…okay, thank you for calling." She says before she hangs up the phone. She then rests her head on her desk and sighs irritably once again.

"Everything alright?" Serena asks noticing Alex's sudden change in mood.

Alex shakes her head and stands up from her chair. "Aubrey got sent to the principal's office." She mumbles, moving around her office, gathering her things together.

"Nuh uh! Not sweet little Aubrey!" Serena says in pure shock.

"Yeah well….will you stay here, make sure everything just stays in place? I should hopefully be back shortly. Now I just have to find Casey." Alex states as she exits her office.

Once in her car, she practically throws her purse into the passenger seat, praying that this will be one of those rare days that Casey answers her phone right away.

"Pick up the phone…." she mumbles, as she pulls out of the parking garage and on to the street with the rest of the lunch time rush.

"Hello?" Casey's voice fills Alex's car through the Bluetooth system causing the blonde to let out a great sigh of relief.

"Hey Babe, have you made it back to the office yet?" she asks, once again praying for the answer she needs.

"Mmmm no not really. Why, do you need me to pick you up something?" Casey questions simply.

"Uh no actually. Aubrey's principal called me and she wants to meet with us to discuss why Aubrey is in trouble."

"Aubrey got in trouble? What'd she do?"

"Apparently she hit a kid…I don't know, Laura was very vague on the situation, I think because she wants you to be there. I don't know, just meet me at the school, okay?"

Casey groans and does a quick u-turn. "Okay, I'll see you in a bit." She responds, ending the phone call. She shakes her head as she starts thinking about how much trouble Aubrey is probably in. Sometimes, she really does wonder why she agreed to this whole children thing.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later **

"So, do you have any idea of why your daughter decided to hit another little kid?" Alex asks as she and Casey make their way towards the elementary school.

Casey's jaw drops as she stops to hold the door open for Alex. "Oh, so when she gets in a fight she suddenly becomes MY daughter…" she grumbles following behind her wife.

Alex simply shakes her head as the two of them make their way through the halls of the school. On the way to the principals office, they past the nurses office where they catch a glance of a sniffling little boy with a bloody shirt, holding several bloody tissues to his nose.

The two women step into the main office, where they are greeted by the smiling front desk secretary.

"Principal Slater has been expecting the two of you. She's waiting for you in her office, you can just go right in."

"Thank you," Alex mutters leading the way to the principal's office.

Aubrey tenses and looks back down at her shoes when she sees her moms step into the principal's office. She can tell judging by the look on her Mommy's face that she is going to be in so much trouble.

"So glad the two of you could make it." Laura says, shaking hands with both women before she motions for them to have a seat. "So, the two of you should know by now about why Aubrey has been brought to my office. Aubrey, will you tell your parents what happened?"

Aubrey sighs heavily but till keeps her gaze on her kicking feet in the chair. "We were at recess, and this boy Mark started teasing me saying that it's wrong that I had two mommies, because you're only supposed to have a mommy and a daddy. I told him that's not true, but he said that God hates us and that you're gonna go to hell because I'm not supposed to have two mommies. So I pushed him down, and I started hitting him."

"Her teacher had to pry her off of the little boy in order to get her to stop hitting him." The principal adds in, completing Aubrey's story.

Alex sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose while Casey averts her eyes and tries her absolute hardest to suppress her snickers.

"She ended up breaking Mark's nose, and while he will receive disciplinary consequences for what he has said, I must unfortunately abide by the rules here, and place Aubrey under a three day suspension." Laura adds on again.

Alex looks over at her unhappy daughter and nods her head in understanding. "I understand…thank you for letting us know." she says standing from her chair.

"Let's get you home…" Casey says taking her youngest daughter's hand as they exit the principal's office. She's not as upset as she probably should be, but there's no way that she's going to voice it, especially in front of Alex.

"Alex, I must say that I deeply apologize if you are offended by what has happened." Laura says standing up from behind her desk.

Alex smiles and waves it off. "Laura, we have a fifteen year old at home. People, especially children, making comments about my sexuality isn't anything that I'm unfamiliar with. You learn to just over look it. I just wish that Aubrey had chosen other ways to handle the situation."

"She's a good kid, she was just trying to defend her parents. What any other good kid would do. You and Casey are wonderful parents."

"Thanks Laura. I hope you have a good rest of your day." She says giving Laura a hug before she joins Casey and Aubrey in the parking lot of the school.

"Am I in trouble Mommy?" Aubrey asks softly, already knowing the answer to the question.

Alex doesn't reply to the question right away which succeeds in scaring Aubrey even more.

Aubrey begins sniffling and she clutches Casey's hand tighter, for fear of what kind of punishment she's going to get for getting in trouble at school.

"We can talk more about it when we get home Aubrey. You shouldn't have hit that little boy." Alex says solemnly.

"I know Mommy, he just made me so angry! I didn't like what he said about you and Momma…I'm sorry Mommy." The little blonde girl begins crying as she hugs Alex's knees tightly.

Alex squats down and hugs her daughter close to her, feeling her irritation deteriorating. How can she stay mad at Aubrey?

"Like I said, we can talk more when I get home tonight okay? Now Momma's gonna take you home, and I'll see you later okay?"

Aubrey nods her head and wipes her eyes as the three of them walk to Casey's car.

"I agree that she shouldn't have hit him, but come on Alex, she was only doing the noble thing." Casey says once they have settle Aubrey into the backseat.

Alex sighs and nods her head. "I know Case, but sometimes I just wish that she wouldn't be so aggressive about some things…"

Casey snickers and pecks her wife on the lips. "Oh, like how you aren't?"

"Hey, I'm not aggressive!" Alex protests, folding her arms tightly.

Casey nods her head and opens the drivers side door. "Sure baby…course you aren't." she says smugly as she slips into the seat.

Alex scowls the entire walk to her own car. There is absolutely no way that she is an aggressive person…right?

**Hehehehe I liked this one. Leave a review? **


	4. Anniversary Part 1

**A/N: This is the first part of a little two part segment in this story. Hope you guys like it. **

Casey wakes up to the sun beaming brightly on her face. She groans and throws the pillow over her head as she realizes that she needs to get up, but she doesn't exactly want to.

Finally, after about fifteen more minutes of lying in bed, she forces her limbs to move and she slowly slumps out of bed. She yawns and scratches her head, thanking god that it is a Saturday and she doesn't have to go in to work.

Yawning once again, Casey rubs the sleep away from her eyes and makes her way from the bedroom. On the way down the hall, she pokes her head into Aubrey's bedroom and smiles when she sees the six year old curled in her bed, clutching the blankets tightly.

Continuing down the hall, she pokes her head into Megan's room, and rolls her eyes when she sees the teen sprawled awkwardly across the bed, with the covers half way hanging over the edge. It's a wonder how all teenagers probably sleep the same way.

Casey makes her way down the stairs and finds it empty, assuming that Alex has already gone for her Saturday morning run. She smiles when she walks into the kitchen and sees a note sitting by the coffee pot.

_Babe, _

_ Went for a run. See when I get back. Make sure you and the girls don't tear up anything while I'm gone. _

_ Love you, _

_ Alex._

Casey smiles at the note once again, as she pours herself a cup of coffee. She brings the mug to her lips and takes a long deep sip of her favorite morning drink. However, as soon as she downs the large gulp, she immediately takes in the foul taste of the coffee, and she splutters on the liquid, beginning to cough hysterically.

She staggers over to the sink and spits out the horrible tasting coffee wondering what the hell is wrong with it, and why it doesn't taste anything like coffee. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would think that it just tasted like mud.

"Mom, you okay?" Megan asks as she hears her mom coughing in the kitchen.

Casey makes a face as she dumps the coffee out of the cup and into the sink. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I just don't think your mother's coffee making skills are what they used to be. This tastes like mud."

Megan snorts but quickly recovers and gives her mom a concerned look. "Huh well you better not let her hear you say that. You know how she gets whenever you insult her cooking, I'm sure coffee would be no different."

Casey shakes her head and moves to the fridge. "I'll just drink something else…" she mumbles taking out the carton of orange juice. She pours herself a glance and takes a sip of her second favorite morning liquid, only to get the same result as before. The overly sour taste of the juice burns her tongue and she immediately spits it back into the glass. Now that she smells it, she realizes that it smells a little more than horrible.

"Oh god, that's nasty." She wines, pouring the disgusting juice down the drain as well. "What the hell…"

"Something wrong with the orange juice too?" Megan asks carefully, moving around her mom to find some cereal.

"It takes like it's about a thousand years old. Maybe it's just me and my taste buds are off this morning. Will you taste that coffee?" Casey asks pointing to the dark liquid in the pot that she highly doubts is even coffee.

Megan shakes her head and makes a face of disgust. "Mmmm….no thanks. If you say it tastes like mud, I will definitely take your word for it."

A sleepy Aubrey wanders in to the kitchen, also feeling that it is far too early for her to be awake. A six year old really needs her beauty sleep, you know.

"Morning Momma…" the tiny blonde says sleepily, climbing a chair at the kitchen table.

"Morning sweet girl." Casey responds, kissing her youngest daughter on the head. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept good. I had a dream that I was a lawyer like you and Mommy and I put all the bad guys in jail." Aubrey says proudly.

Casey's heart melts at her daughter's cuteness and she can already tell that the little girl is going to grow up to be just like Alex. Megan however…well, it's still a work in progress on who she's going to be like.

"Well I bet you got all of the bad guys put in jail because that's just how awesome you are. How about some cereal?"

"Yeah, cereal!" Aubrey says excitedly bouncing in her chair.

"I'll get it!" Megan says, before Casey can even make a move towards the fridge for the milk. "I'll make her some cereal you just…do whatever it is you do in the mornings."

Casey huffs and folds her arms. "I usually have coffee, but obviously with the way that pot is, I won't be having any. I can't find the rest of the brew either, I could've sworn we just bought some."

The all putter around the kitchen, slightly straying for their usual Saturday morning routine when they hear the front door open and shut and the sound of keys jingling. Seconds later, Alex steps into the kitchen clad in her tennis shoes, running pants, t-shirt, and her hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Well, I am actually thoroughly surprised that all of you are up by the time I've made it back." She says smiling at the rest of her family roaming around the kitchen.

"Hey baby." Casey says, pulling her wife into a kiss. "You're all sweaty." She deadpans after pulling away.

Alex rolls her eyes at the statement. "Well duh, I haven't just been running or anything. I really do need to go shower."

"Want me to come with you?" Casey says, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

"Uh, gross! We are still here you know." Megan says from where she's paused eating her cereal. Aubrey giggles and turns back to her own bowl before she lets something slip.

Alex sticks her tongue out at her daughter before turning back to her wife. "While it is tempting, I really would like to enjoy a solo shower. Just try not to miss me." she says before she saunters up the stairs, leaving Casey staring after her.

"I really should've asked her about that coffee…" Casey murmurs, leaning against the island in the kitchen. She is confused when she only receives silence from both of her daughters rather than the snarky comments she's always expecting. But she decides to wave it off anyway.

* * *

**Later on That Morning **

"Megs, do you ever have that feeling that you're forgetting something, but you just can't figure out what it is for the life of you?" Casey asks as she and Megan sit down in the living room.

Megan simply hums and continues to flip through the magazine that she's reading. "Uh, yeah sure…"

"I mean…I really do feel like I'm forgetting something. And you know what else? Your mother has been acting really weird all morning too…wonder what that's about."

At this, Megan doesn't verbally respond but instead, she simply shrugs and turns the page of her magazine.

Casey purses her lips and huffs, sinking down further into the couch. "You know, you aren't really an easy person to talk to…"

"Well I'm sorry if you're old and forgetful…if it's bothering so much why don't you just ask Ma, about whatever it is?"

Casey hums in thought for a moment, and as if on cue, Alex comes down the stairs and proceeds into the kitchen. Casey thinks for a moment before she decides to take the bold chance, and she gets up from the couch, following her wife into the kitchen.

"Hey, I have a question…" she says, leaning against the counter once again. "Am I forgetting anything?"

She watches as Alex's face contorts into concentration, and she shakes her head, turning her attention back to the fridge.

"Not that I know of. Why?" she questions, rummaging around for something.

Casey shakes her head and runs an exasperated hand through her hair. "I don't know, I just feel…weird about something. Did you make to coffee this morning?"

"Yeah….why, was something wrong with it?"

"It just tasted…different that's all." Casey says, not wanting Alex to think that she is trying to insult her culinary skills.

Alex hums still rummaging in the fridge. "Oh, well…sorry…it might have just been a bad batch. Oh I almost forgot! I made your favorite cake!" she says bringing out a small chocolate cake from the fridge.

Casey's face lights up as she sees her favorite chocolate fudge cake being placed on the table. She takes a seat and immediately takes a work to begin to dig in to the cake.

"Oh my god, Alex you are amazing, but what's the occasion?" she asks confusedly.

Alex grins and shrugs her shoulders. "No occasion. I just thought I'd make your favorite cake."

Casey smiles happily and plunges the fork in the cake. She takes a massive bite of the cake and begins chewing. Probably after the second chew, it begins to taste horrible; probably worse than the coffee and orange juice combined, but she doesn't want Alex to be offended by her dislike of it.

"Oh wow…this is…this is different…" she forces out, trying to swallow the horrible mush that is supposed to be cake with out gagging.

"It is different isn't it?" Alex says no longer grinning, but instead, glaring down at her wife. "That might be because it's not cake…because you're eating mud, vinegar, tuna, sauerkraut, mayonnaise and goat cheese."

Casey immediately begins gagging once again, and she rushes over to the sink where she spits out the horrible concoction. She rinses her mouth with the spray head on the sink, all the while still gagging from all the things that she's eaten from Alex's 'cake'.

"Alex what the hell was that for!" She exclaims, still trying to get the horrid taste out of her mouth. "That wasn't funny!"

Alex narrows her eyes and crosses her arms tightly across her chest. "Do I look like I am laughing Casey? What is supposed to happen this month Casey?"

Casey pauses as she thinks for a moment. "Uh…let's see it's April…uh….crap, is it one of the kids' birthdays? No, that can't be right, we had Megan's birthday in January and Aubrey's birthday is in August…uh…is it your birthday…?"

Alex rolls her eyes and narrows them again in disbelief. "I cannot believe this. My birthday is in October Casey…."

Casey becomes frustrated and runs her hands roughly through her hair. "Shit, Alex, I don't know. Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't explain why you fed me that hell cake!"

Alex laughs bitterly and shakes her head. "Well, I guess I just forgot how to make cake, seeing as you obviously forgot our anniversary which was THREE DAYS AGO."

Casey's eyes widen to about the size of baseballs and she quickly moves over to the calendar on the fridge. She roughly drags her hand through her hair when she sees their anniversary was in fact…three days ago.

She turns back around to her glaring wife. She is definitely positive if looks could kill, she would most likely be six feet under at the moment.

"Alex honey I am so sorry…." she says quietly, already feeling like this is the calm before the storm.

"Three days Casey…how the fuck do you forget our anniversary…and for three days! I just…god I can't believe you!" Alex screeches in irritation before she storms out of the kitchen and up the stairs with her wife calling after her.

"Alex wait! I can explain! C'mon, baby, just listen to me!" she shouts up the stairs, only to hear the sound of a door slamming seconds later.

She sighs heavily and turns towards Megan who was watching everything unfold on the couch and she looks FAR too smug for Casey's liking.

"You knew about this didn't you?!" she exclaims, pointing her finger at the teen.

"I might of…" Megan shrugs, fingering a page of her magazine.

"What the hell!? Did Aubrey know?! Why didn't you tell me?!" she screeches, completely frustrated by the situation at hand.

Megan shrugs again and relaxes into the couch. "She paid us…and if you think about it, it isn't our job to remind you when your anniversary is."

Casey gives Megan a deathly look before she starts up the stairs.

"Oh yeah, Mom?" Megan calls, causing the redhead to turn around. "Don't drink the orange juice." She says grinning.

Casey narrows her eyes and makes another face at her daughter before she continues up the stairs; possibly into her own grave.

**Ooooooooo Casey is in trouuuubllleee. Lol, leave a review? **


	5. Anniversary Part 2

**A/N: Here it is, part two! **

"Oh man, you are so deep in the shit hole." Abbie says chuckling, only to receive a glare from her best friend.

Casey groans and covers her eyes with her hands, knowing just how much trouble she's in. She would most definitely bet that Alex is going to make her sleep on the couch tonight.

"I know…I have no idea how I forgot. I've never forgotten before! I guess I've just been so busy, and tired it was just able to slip my mind. Oh god, I don't know what to do Abbs, she hates me right now!" she exclaims, groaning once again.

Abbie can't help but chuckle at Casey's misfortune. She isn't laughing at the fact that Casey forget her anniversary per say, she's laughing at all of the shit that the redhead is probably going to get from Alex because of it.

"I don't know what to tell you Case," she says leaning back in her chair. "I've never forgotten my anniversary, so I haven't been put in this position before. Couldn't you have just used Megan as a reminder?"

"She paid the kids to not tell me Abbie…and even if she hadn't, I'm pretty sure that Megan wouldn't have told me anyway…damned teenagers…" Casey grumbles staring angrily at the table.

Abbie pats her friend on the shoulder, that being the only amount of comfort she finds herself capable of offering at the moment. "Once again, I don't know what to tell you. I do know that you need to do something extra special for Alex now. I mean, one day I can understand, but a whole 72 hours? Oh man, she must be so pissed! Yeah, you've got a lot of making up to do. And I'm talking about the kind of making up that is going to burn a hole in your pocket."

"I'm horrible with gifts Abbie…I really don't know what to do for her…"

"Um…I dunno…what's she like? Alex is…picky, so it's kind of hard…this is a question that you might need to ask Serena, seeing as they're 'besties' and all."

Casey rolls her eyes and slumps her head on the table. "God, why does everything have to suck? I'm such an idiot…but that isn't a bad idea. Where is Serena right now?"

Abbie pauses as she tries to think of her wife's whereabouts. "Um…I dunno actually. She might be at the gym, but I dunno. I'm sure if you call her, you'll be able to catch up with her."

Casey nods her head and sighs irritably. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Serena's number, thus beginning her plan to give Alex the perfect anniversary…even if she is three days late.

**Plan A-Serena **

"Oh yeah, I already knew. She called me on the day after your anniversary and told me you forgot." Serena says as she leads Casey through her and Abbie's apartment.

Casey narrows her eyes and folds her arms. "And you didn't think to tell me?" she asks blandly.

Serena shrugs as she places her phone and keys on the counter. "She told me not to say anything. Plus, it wasn't really my place. So….how mad is she, now?"

"Pretty mad…she put expired orange juice in the fridge, made mud coffee, and a cake that looked like it was chocolate, but it turned out to be mud, mayonnaise and a bunch of other gross things I shouldn't have eaten. So…she's pretty mad." Casey explains recalling the horrible taste of the 'cake'.

Serena can't help but snort and fail at hiding her giggles when she hears what exactly Alex has done to Casey. This is exactly why you don't make Alex mad anywhere, whether it be at work, or at home."

"Wow…you're really in deep. So what are you gonna do for her…?" she asks, taking a seat on the sofa.

Casey sighs heavily as she follows suit. "I don't know…that's why I called you…I need help. I'm really bad with gifts, and I want to do something super special for her and make this perfect, but I don't know..."

Serena tilts her head to the side as she thinks of all of the things that her best friend likes. Alex is in fact very picky, so getting, or doing the wrong thing for her, could in fact turn into a disaster.

"Well…I mean, I know that she really likes Broadway plays, and she's always wanted to go to one, but she's never had the time…plus Les Miserables is showing and that is like her all time favorite play."

"And where the hell do you expect I get Broadway tickets this late? C'mon Serena, can we be realistic here?"

Serena rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "I know someone, if you really want them just let me make a call, but I really don't think you're present should stop there…maybe you should take her out to somewhere nice for dinner before or after the play?"

Casey nods her head and runs her fingers through her hair. "Yeah…but I'm bad at restaurants too…." She mumbles, feeling like a fail as a spouse.

Serena chuckles and stands up from the sofa going to retrieve her cell phone. "Yeah…I'm not exactly the expert on dinning…surprisingly. I do know someone who is though…"

**Plan B-Olivia **

"Oh wow, you are so in trouble." Olivia says, trying and failing to hold in her laughter.

Casey scowls and narrows her eyes. "Thank you for using your fine detective skills there….But seriously, I need your help. I wanna take Alex somewhere nice for dinner, but I really have no idea where I wanna take her. A little birdie told me that you know about really good restaurants….really good restaurants where a girl can take her extremely upset wife…"

Olivia rolls her eyes and folds her hands in her lap. "I might, depending on what Alex likes to eat, and how much money you're planning to spend…"

"It just has to be really nice Liv. I really messed up and I want to make it up to Alex and you know how she gets when she's mad. She'll do one of two things. She'll either start yelling and criticizing everything, or she'll give you the silent treatment and just flat out ignore you whenever you try to say anything to her. I hate it when she's mad at me, and right now I think I'm pretty much desperate for any kind of idea. I'm begging Liv, think of…think of what you would do if you forgot your anniversary."

"First of all…I wouldn't forget, secondly, I already said I'd help you, just tell me what she likes and I'll come up with some places. You may want to get her a gift though…just in case…"

Casey groans and lets her head rest in her hands. "What am I supposed to get her? Oh my god I'm such a fail. I mean, I know everything that she likes, and all, but materializing all of that is just super hard. I don't know!"

Olivia purses her lips and her face contorts into concentration as she tries to think of something. "Hm…well, you may wanna ask someone else about gifts and everything like that…I'm sure they would know far better than me…actually…I think I might have an idea…"

**Plan C-Amanda **

Casey pokes her head around the corner and into the room, where she sees the younger detective unleashing on a bunching bag. She swallows the lump in her throat, walking inside, hoping that Amanda is in a good mood, despite the blows she's delivering to the bag.

"Um…Amanda, can I talk to you for a second?" she asks, succeeding in startling the detective.

Amanda spins around confused for a moment, but smiles when she sees it's only Casey who has interrupted her work out session.

"Hey, Casey! What's up?" the blonde asks, using the time as a much needed break. She walks over to the bench and takes a seat, motioning for Casey to sit as well.

"Okay so…um…I kind of need your help. See, I forgot my anniversary and Alex is now super mad at me. I really want to get her something, but I don't know what…"

Amanda's eyes widen as she wipes her face with her towel. "Oh shit…uh…well…does she like jewelry? Because jewelry is always a good make up present for something like this…it just has to be good. Oh man, by the end of this you're gonna be so deep in to the cashless hole…"

Casey groans and nods her head. "I know….that's what everyone has been saying, but I really fucked up. So…what kind of jewelry should I get her?"

"Well…what's she like? I mean…I'm sure that a really nice necklace would do you some good. I know this really good place that is having a spring sale, I think that it would do you some good to swing by there."

Casey sighs but nods her head. "Thanks…I guess…that'll really help with everything else that I have planned…"

"Well, I hope so…I just know that you my friend have some serious kissing up to do." Amanda says smirking.

Casey groans and runs an exasperated hand through her hair. Now all she has to do is take care of one last problem. She just hopes that the person she has in mind for it is up to the challenge.

**Plan D-Kim**

"Absolutely not…" Kim says firmly. It's almost as if Casey can feel the brunette glaring at her through the phone.

Casey whines and rests her head against the steering wheel of her car as she comes to a stoplight. "C'mon Kim, you'd be doing me a big favor! You've done it before, and the kids like you!"

"They both remind me too much of Alex which is a horrifying thought in itself. Who says that I actually enjoy babysitting and that just because they like me, that I like them?"

"Because that's just how you are! You know you love them, they're adorable!" Casey protests, trying to get Kim to comply with her request.

Kim snorts from her end of the phone. "Casey why couldn't you have just asked Abbie or Liv or anyone else BUT me…"

"I already told you. The kids love you, and everyone else is busy. I neeeeed you Kim, pleeeeeeease." Casey has decided that she needs to deduce to begging with the persistent brunette. "I'll even pay you, please Kim! Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Oh my god alright! Jesus, I don't think that it could be worse than listening to you whine in my ear. Why am I doing this anyway?"

Casey chuckles nervously at the question. "Uh…well, I forgot my anniversary and I'm taking Alex out tonight and we needed someone to watch the kids. Last time we left Megan in charge, we came home to the fire department and a ruined microwave…."

"Lemme guess…Aluminum in the microwave…" Kim says bluntly.

"Yeah…anyway…that's what happened so I kind of need you…"

"Whatever...just text me what time I need to be there, and MAYBE I'll show up." Kim says smugly.

Casey rolls her eyes and thanks her friend before hanging up the phone. Now all she has to do is get Alex to speak to her to get the ball rolling.

* * *

**At Home**

"Alex…can we talk?" Casey says awkwardly walking into the living room where she finds her wife watching something on television. She isn't surprised that Alex doesn't acknowledge her right away.

"Please honey? I…I know I messed up, but I want to do something special for you to make up for it, if you'll let me…" she pleads quietly, taking a seat next to the silent blonde.

Alex purses her lips, and finally looks away from the television, her blue eyes turned to a dark steely grey with anger.

"You forgot our anniversary Casey…after all this time that we've been married, you for get. And you don't just forget, but you forget for three days. How does that happen? Please, explain to me how it does…." She states firmly.

"Alex, you know how work has been, you've been there! I'm tired baby, I leave early in the morning and I get home its super late. Please cut me just the slightest bit of slack here…"

Alex sighs and relaxes her posture. "I suppose…I just sometimes wish that you would pay more attention to things."

Casey nods and scoots closer to her wife on the couch, now that she recognizes that it's semi safe to initiate contact. "I know, I promise that I'll do better. I love you so much, even if I do some of the stupidest things sometimes."

"I love you too…" Alex softly, before she leans over and gives her wife a kiss on the lips.

"I have a whole night planned for us, and I think you're really gonna love it." Casey says grinning.

Alex smiles but it quickly fades into a look of confusion. "That's great, but…what about the kids?"

"Don't worry, I have that all taken care of."

**Later That Evening**

"I'll get it!" Alex says making her way to the door as she finishes putting on her earrings. She opens the door and is met with a little less than happy looking Kim Greyleck on the other side. Alex snorts as she realizes what exactly the brunette is there for.

"Well don't you look nice." Kim sneers, knowing that Alex isn't going to let her hear the end of this; she never does when ever she 'baby sits'.

"I can't believe that Casey actually talked you into watching the kids." The blonde replies, stepping back into the living room.

Kim shrugs and shoves her hands in her pockets. "I felt bad for her, so I agreed. Plus, I suppose that it beats sitting at home watching old Matlock reruns. Remind me again, why she didn't just ask Abbie to do this?"

"Because I have banned Abbie from being around my children for more than an hour. It scares me to thin of what I would come back to if I left them here alone with her."

Kim chuckles but is cut off by a small voice screaming her name from up the stairs. Pretty soon she is met with a very active six year old, clutching her knees tightly.

"Kimmy! Are you gonna play dolls with me again?" Aubrey asks excitedly.

Alex grins smugly which in turn causes Kim to blush and look back down at the begging Aubrey.

"We'll see kiddo…" she mumbles knowing that she definitely isn't hearing the end of this.

"Hey Babe, you ready to go." Casey asks, appearing behind Alex.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Alex says before turning back to the glowering brunette in her living room. "Okay so once again, all the emergency numbers are in the kitchen, you have my cell number and Casey's cell number. Don't let Aubrey talk you into letting her eat ice cream because she knows she's not supposed to after eight, and make sure that Megan actually stays in the house. I can't really think of anything else but if I do I'll text you."

"Thanks so much for doing this." Casey says solemnly, trying to read the facial expression Kim is wearing.

The brunette shrugs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah well…like you said, they like me right? Just try not to mess anything up." she says jokingly.

Once Casey and Alex have left Kim sighs heavily and looks down at Aubrey who is grinning up at her holding two Barbie dolls.

"The next time your Momma forgets her anniversary, she better take me to dinner too…"

**Kim Greyleck playing Barbie with a six year old…LOL, that is greatness. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, leave a review? **


	6. Megan Elizabeth Cabot

**A/N: I'm going to be going in a chronological order here for a little while, but don't worry, I'll let you guys know when I'll be skipping around, so you can keep up. Hope you enjoy this fluffy little chapter. I know I did. **

"Don't worry baby, you're doing great." Casey says, as the delivery room is once again shaken with one of Alex's glass shattering screams. She winces when she feels her wife's grip on her hand tighten, and the pain almost brings her to her knees.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO RIGHT NOW." Alex shouts, startling her wife and a couple of the nurses in the room.

Alex can honestly say that she has never once in her life, experienced a pain that is this horrifying, and this agonizing. She lets out another horrendous scream as another contraction hits her.

"Alex, I promise you, everything will be fine."

Glaring, she reaches her hand up and tightly grasps Casey's shirt, pulling the redhead down closer to her. "After this, I swear to god and everything that is holy, that you will never, EVER, EVER, have your fingers inside of me again, do you hear me?" she says darkly, twisting the fabric of her wife's shirt.

"A-Alex…" Casey chokes out, trying to relieve her shirt from the blonde's death grip. "Alex h-honey…I can't breathe…."

Alex in turn eventually releases her hold on Casey when yet another contraction hits her. She feels like each contraction is worse than the one before it. At this moment, she is willing to kiss death in the mouth of she were given the opportunity.

The pain that hits her this time is completely unbearable and she squeezes Casey's hand even tighter than before as if her life depends on it, which with the way that things are going right now, it probably does.

Tears and sweat pour down Alex's face as she forcefully sits straight up in the bed after another contraction a few minutes later. She pants heavily as Casey gently guides her back down onto the bed.

Casey smoothes Alex's hair in an attempt to try to sooth her wife from what seems like never ending pain. She has to assume that Alex is literally in a ridiculously amount of pain.

Twenty six hours, exactly is how long Alex has been in labor with their first child, and the pain and exhaustion she literally feels like it's killing her. If she would want anything in the world, it would be for someone, anyone, or anything to get this baby out of her.

"How are we holding up, Mrs. Cabot?" Dr. Miller says, overly cheerfully as she once again enters the delivery room to check the woman's dilation.

Alex's face contorts in to a fearsome hard glare, and if looks could kill, Dr. Miller would definitely be six feet under and pushing daisies at this very moment.

"What the hell do you mean 'how are we holding up'?! Last I checked, _I_ am the one in this hospital bed about to push a fucking baby the size of a basketball, out of my fucking vagina; NOT YOU. THERE IS NO WE IN THIS!"

Dr. Miller, Casey, and the nurses wince at Alex's loud shouting accompanied by a whole new kind of contraction. The contraction can be felt in the deeper depths of her pelvic area, and this is most definitely worse than anything that she's ever felt prior to this moment.

"Doctor, I think she might be ready, but you can come check for yourself." One of the nurses says, moving from the edge of the bed to let the doctor get a good look.

Dr. Miller pulls on her gloves and crouches down between Alex's legs to check her progress. Moments later, she straightens up and gives the couple a small smile.

"She's exactly ten centimeters now. It's about time for her to start pushing." The doctor says to Casey, whose heart rate immediately speeds up.

"Well it's about fucking time after a whole fucking day!" Alex shouts angrily, wanting the miserable, miserable torture to end.

"Okay, Mrs. Cabot, the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can okay?" The doctor explains softly.

Alex nods her head, all the while still clutching Casey's hand close to her for physical and emotional support. She has absolutely no idea what she would do if Casey weren't here at this moment.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart." Casey says softly kissing the pained woman on her sweat covered forehead.

Alex tries to smile, but at that moment, another horrible contraction hits her, and she is in so much pain that she barely hears Dr. Miller instructing her to push. Nevertheless, she digs deep and finds some sort of spontaneous strength to push through the pain of the contraction.

Once Dr. Miller tells her she can stop pushing, she immediately slumps against the pillows breathing hard from the pain that is still very much there.

"I can't…I can't do this." She pants out miserably, already wanting to give up.

"Yes you can Alex. You're a strong woman, and you can do practically anything." Casey says reassuringly holding her wife's hand firmly. "Just think…this is our baby Alex!"

Alex closes her eyes and silently curses when Dr. Miller tells her that it's time for her to start pushing again. She glances at Casey's reassuring smile before she takes a deep breath and pushes even harder than she did the first time.

"Good god, you have a stubborn baby." Dr. Miller mumbles as her face contorts into concentration. "Push harder, Mrs. Cabot."

"WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" is the screamed yet pained response as Alex continues to push.

Dr. Miller tells Alex she can stop once again, and Alex immediately falls back on to the bed, exhausted from the amount of pushing she's just done. After literally twenty six hours of labor, she has no idea how much she has left in her.

"You're doing great, I'm so proud of you baby." Casey says sweetly, giving her angry wife a peck on the lips which is surprisingly greatly accepted.

"It hurts Casey…" Alex whimpers, tears lining her eyes and falling down her cheeks. "I-I can't do it…it hurts…"

"I know baby, but we're about to meet our baby girl. She's going to be so beautiful, just like her Mommy." Casey responds, wiping Alex's tears.

"Mrs. Cabot, on the next push, I'm positive that we'll have the head out, and I need you to push really hard okay?" the doctor says instructively.

Alex nods her head and takes another long deep breath where she begins pushing when the doctor says to. She shrieks as she feels like she is literally being ripped in half from the bottom up, and the burning she's feeling is indescribable.

"Yes! Very good!" Dr. Miller exclaims happily. "Now, I'm going to give you a moment to catch your breath, and on this next push, I'm going to need you to push extremely hard so we can get your baby's shoulders through."

Alex clutches Casey's hand closer to her, as a slight fear comes upon her. She's terrified of the pain that she is about to feel from actually pushing the baby's body through her.

"I love you…even if I want to kill you right now." she pants out, kissing her wife's hand that is probably no doubt going to bruise later.

Alex squeezes her eyes shut and on Dr. Millers word, she begins pushing harder than she's ever pushed before. The pain is also worsening with each passing second. She pauses to catch her breath, and continues to push hard, her face turning almost purple with strain.

Literally moments later, there is a stunning relief of that unnecessary, ridiculous amount of pain, and Alex lies against the pillows once last time, feeling relief that the torture is over.

Just when she's sure that she is about to bask happily in the relief of the pain, she hears to most beautiful sound in the world; a baby cry.

"You did it Alex. You brought out baby into this world." Casey says, already having tears form in her eyes.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl who is exactly six pounds." Dr. Miller says once they've gotten the baby cleaned up and weight. She carefully places the newborn infant in Alex's arms, and smiles as she exits the room to give the happy couple some privacy.

"Look Casey…it's out baby." Alex chokes out, as a new type of tears begin making their way down her face. She stares down at her newborn daughter who is wide eyed and squirming in her blanket.

"She even has blonde hair, just like you." Casey says, gently touching her daughter's soft head. "What are we gonna name her?"

Alex thinks intently as she lets the infant play with her finger. After a moment a smile spreads across her face and she looks up at her waiting wife.

"Megan…I wanna name her Megan." She says happily before looking back down at the baby.

"Megan…I like that…" Casey says, as her heart swells with happiness at seeing her wife hold their newborn child.

Alex looks up at Casey and smiles greatly. "Here, come hold her…come hold our daughter." She says, her voice cracking with emotion.

Casey swallows the lumps in her throat as she gently scoops Megan out of her wife's arms and into her own. She smiles down at the squirming infant in her arms, and can't help but think that she's the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Hi there baby…I'm your Momma." She whispers, softly stroking Megan's hair. She chuckles through her tears of joy when Megan's little nose scrunches up when she yawns and she then curls into Casey's harms to fall asleep.

Looking up briefly, Casey sees that Alex has also dozed off, which really doesn't surprise her in the slightest. Her wife is probably so far past exhausted when with being in labor with Megan for just a little over a day.

She sits down in one of the chairs in the room with a snoozing Megan still in her arms. She looks down again and can't help but admire their beautiful new baby.

"Ohhh something tells me you're going to be just like your Mommy when you grow up, but you're a Cabot, so I probably shouldn't be expecting anything less."

**Awwwww ain't that cute? Twenty six hours of labor must suck. I know my mom said she was in labor with me and my sister for forty eight hours. That sounds painful. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Leave a review? **

**Also, I think I might be posting my xover chapter today so be on the lookout for that. I just want you guys to know I am a STRONG believe in the Jemily paring, or JJ/Emily, or whatever people call it now a days. That will MOST DEFINITELY be in the story. Look out for it! **


	7. Up All Night

**A/N: Sorry guys…I got sick again, and I have writer's block on OTOS and my xover fix DC so…I think this sorta came from that…It's short, cute, sweet, and I hope you guys like it. **

Casey blinks several times as she finds herself awoken by a high pitched wailing. She simply grabs her pillow, turns over, and places it over her head to drown out the dreadful noise that has been keeping her wake for god knows how long.

"Your daughter is awake…" Alex mumbles sleepily, without moving from her comfortable spot on her side of the bed.

"When it's still dark outside, she's your daughter." Casey grumbles in response, burying her face deeper into the mattress.

"Well, since I went last time, she's your daughter. Go." Alex replies, nudging her wife out of the bed.

Casey groans irritably as she forces herself to sit up. She glances at the clock and groans again when she sees the little green numbers reading '3:23 am'. Of course, babies only know how to wake up their parents in the wee hours of the morning.

Mumbling to herself, Casey stands up and yawns greatly before she makes her way out of the sanctuary of her bedroom. The wailing increases as she makes her way down the hall towards the nursery and soon she feels like her ears are going to fall off.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming…" she mutters as she walks over to the crib and peers down at her squirming daughter. Leaning down, she picks up Megan and sighs as she realizes that the child's screaming has only intensified in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong with you…" Casey mumbles, sniffing for signs of a new diaper. "You don't need to be changed do you? Are you wet? No...I know what it is, you're hungry aren't you…"

"Why can't you be like normal people and politely ask for food instead of screaming your head off in the middle of the night." Casey says as she makes her way down the stairs, and in to the kitchen, hopefully solving the problem of the screaming baby.

She retrieves a bottle from the fridge and places it in the microwave for a few seconds to heat it up just a little for the baby's liking. She can't express how tired she is just from having to go through this process pretty much every night.

Once the microwave dings, Casey retrieves the bottle and tests the temperature of the milk on her arm to make sure it's not too hot. She then proceeds to carefully guide the bottle towards Megan's mouth where she happily accepts it.

"Aha! You were hungry!" Casey says triumphantly, savoring the sudden sound of piece and quite. She strides into the living room and over to the couch where she takes a seat.

"You know, only you are capable of waking me up at the butt crack off dawn. Maybe one day you'll be more like your mother. She is most definitely not someone that you can say is a morning person, which is really funny considering how she is about schedules and stuff."

Megan continues to feed from the bottle as she stares up at her momma with wide listening blue eyes. In fact, it almost looks like she's listening intently to everything that's being said.

"You're really cute you know that? But I can tell that you're gonna be just like Alex when you grow up. You already act like her enough as is." Casey says chuckling.

As if on cue, Megan pulls away from the bottle, slightly tilts her head to the side, and makes a face as if to say 'really? You're gonna say that to me?'.

Casey continues to feed her daughter until she's sure that Megan has had enough. She then proceeds to burp the baby, well enough to get her comfortable so she won't have any kind of troubles falling asleep.

"C'mon….burp for Momma…that's a good girl." Casey coos once Megan burps and sighs happily. She smiles when her infant daughter snuggles into her and closes her eyes as if she's ready to fall asleep.

"That's right…it's sleepy time. You don't want to wake up your mommy anymore do you? You know she gets grumpy when she wakes up."

"I do NOT get grumpy ever." Alex interrupts, as she makes her way down the stairs.

Casey simply smiles and slides over on the couch making enough room for her wife. She then turns her attention back to Megan who is soundlessly beginning to fall asleep.

"She really is beautiful isn't she?" Alex whispers, gently running her hand over Megan's soft blonde hair. "Do you ever think that we should have another?"

Casey eyes widen and she snaps her head towards her wife. "Let's…let's just worry about this one right now." she responds nervously. She can't even begin to imagine what it would be like to have another kid.

"I know, I know. I was just wondering. She's just so…beautiful." Alex sighs happily.

"She is, just like her mother." Casey says leaning over and lightly kissing her wife. "And she's going to be quite the handful too…just like her mother."

**Leave a review? **


	8. Abbie and The Great Terror

**A/N: Omg this is so funny, and I promise you guys will laugh because I did. Enjoy. **

"Everything that you'll need is on the refrigerator, and I promise you that I'll do everything that I can to answer my phone if you need to call me." Alex rattles off as she quickly moves around the living room.

Abbie blinks several times and glances between Alex and mini Alex several times before she opens her mouth to at least try to speak, but finds herself cut off by the rambling blonde.

"Anyway, don't feed her anything that'll get her super hyper because then she'll be trouble to put down for her nap. Make sure that she stays out of the bathrooms and that she isn't in the kitchen by herself. But like I said she should really be no trouble at all. Do you have any questions?"

Abbie raises her hand as if to expect to be formally called on which in turn causes Alex to roll her eyes.

"Uh, yeah no…my only question is does she poop a lot? Because I don't do well with diaper changing…" the brunette asks seriously.

Alex rolls her eyes again and picks up her bubbly daughter. "Mommy has to go bye-bye for a little while, but Auntie Abbie is going to play with you okay?" she coos before she kisses a just barely twelve month Megan on the head. "Thank you for doing this Abbie. Are you sure you can do this?"

Abbie rolls her eyes and folds her arms. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got this. We'll be fine won't we Megs?"

Megan looks up from the blocks she's playing with and giggles before she goes back to what she was doing.

Alex gives Abbie a few more instructions before she finds that she's said enough. On her way out she just hopes that she didn't make the wrong choice by getting Abbie of all people to watch her child.

Abbie swallows thickly and runs her fingers through her hair. It is beyond her on why she agreed to baby sit, but she slightly wishes that she had said no.

She sighs and turns around. "Okay, kiddo, how about we…where'd you go?" she questions, thoroughly curious on where Megan has suddenly disappeared off to. It's like in a matter of seconds the baby has done a disappearing act.

Abbie spins around several times and listens hard as if to try to hear where Megan has gone. "How the hell does one lose a baby in like a minute? Megan, c'mon, this isn't funny. Where'd you go…?" The brunette sighs heavily before she quickly searches the living room and makes her way into the kitchen only to come up completely empty. "Megaaaaaaaan!"

She exits the kitchen and spots the little girl on about the sixth step of the stairs, hoisting herself up to try to make her way to the seventh. Abbie pales and quickly rushes over to the steps where she grabs hold of Megan and lifts her from the stairs before she would have a chance to climb any higher.

"Whoa, do you know what your mothers would do to me if you got hurt on the stairs? That's a no-no. I've gotta keep an eye on you, you move fast."

Megan makes a face and before she can be set down, she grabs a fist full of wavy dark hair, which in turn earns her a shriek that no one has probably ever heard before.

"No…no, that is not okay." Abbie winces as Megan keeps a tight lock grip on her hair. She slowly tries to pry the toddler's fingers away from her hair, only to have the tiny hand tighten and yank even more. "Ow…owww…owwww….c'mon, this isn't fair…let go…"

Megan giggles as the attorney continues to groan and try and fail to gently pry her fingers away from her hair. She tightens her grip and yanks, succeeding in ripping out numerous strands in the process.

Abbie just barely refrains from cursing loudly, when she feels the sharp painful burn in her skull from where her hair has been ripped out, and it only seems that her yelps of pain are egging the child on more as she continues to laugh hysterically.

Finally after what feels like forever, she finds herself able to pry Megan's hand out of her hair, and she quickly sits the toddler on the floor near her toys.

"That wasn't funny…" Abbie mumbles, rubbing the sore spot on her head.

Megan smiles and begins playing with her plastic blocks. She experiments banging them against each other before she glances upward to where Abbie has busied herself with something on her cell phone. Feeling experimental, Megan winds her tiny arm back and launches the plastic toy in her sitter's general direction.

Abbie doesn't see the red block flying towards her face until it is a fraction of a second too late and it is colliding with her forehead. Scowling, she puts down her phone and opens her mouth to scold the child only to have another block thrown at her.

"What are you…no…bad! We do not throw things!" she says sternly, holding up the block.

Megan smiles innocently before she wobbly pushes herself to her feet. She unsteadily makes her way over to the coffee table where she picks up the television remote.

Abbie's eyes widen and she shakes her head disapprovingly, before she even has the chance to move, she feels the heavy remote connect with her head, immediately causing a sheer amount of pain.

"OWWWWWWW…." She groans, clutching her head, causing Megan to erupt into even more fits of giggles. This is going to be a long afternoon.

**Later **

"Okay, you have to like applesauce…EVERY kid likes applesauce." Abbie tries to plead with an unhappy Megan who is scowling at her from the high chair. She stares intently at the yellowish food before she digs her hand into the bowl and slings the mush.

Abbie stands pin straight and blinks as she's hit with yet another food that Megan refuses to eat. Her patience has deteriorated and she's had about enough of this demon child.

"Okay, that's it. You don't want to eat, then fine, you don't have to eat. You're an evil baby you now that? And you know what happens to demon babies? They get put in time out, that's what happens." The angry dark haired woman mumbles as she lifts Megan out of her high chair and carries her to the playpen in the living room.

Megan makes a small whimper as she glances up at an angry attorney. She watches as Abbie shakes her head disapprovingly before disappearing to probably clean off all of the food that has been tossed at her.

The tiny blonde whimpers again before she clasps the bars of the playpen tightly and lets out a very unhappy cry. She wails for a good five minutes before Abbie returns staring down at her.

"Oh, so you're gonna cry now…and am I supposed to feel bad? Well it's not gonna work…" Abbie states, crossing her arms irritably. She stays silent for a moment, listening to Megan continue to cry before she cracks and lifts the child out of the playpen.

As soon as she's set down on the floor again, Megan goes completely silent and smiles up innocently at the irritated lawyer.

Abbie huffs and points a warning finger at Megan before she disappears to the kitchen once again to clean up the food mess.

Megan waits a moment until she's sure that Abbie is gone as she carefully pushes herself to her feat once again. She totters over to the coffee table where the brunette's cell phone way. Thoroughly intrigued, she picks of the device and turns it over several times in her hand before she puts a part of it in her mouth only to recoil at it's cold metallic taste. Dropping the phone on the ground several times, she picks up the device once again, unsteadily teetering her way into the downstairs bathroom.

Megan makes her way over to the porcelain bowl where she steadies her self once again. Peering into the toilet, she vaguely remembers the scolding that Alex gave her once for thinking it's okay to throw things in there but she can't help it if she's curious.

Her little face contorting into concentration, Megan sets the rather expensive cellular device into the toilet and watches as it sinks below the water in the bowl.

"Megan, where do you keep disappearing off too…? There you are….hey, Whatcha got there?" Abbie questions curiously as she enters the bathroom where the child is peering into the toilet. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Abbie's rather loud shout of terror startles Megan and she lurches forward to try and keep her balance by grasping firmly onto the handle of the toilet. There is a flush, and then a rough clanking as Abbie's cell phone disappears down the commode and into the pipe system.

"Uh oh." Megan's tiny little less articulate voice says innocently looking up at Abbie and placing her tiny hand over her mouth as if to say 'oops'.

Abbie quickly gets to her knees and shoves her hand into the toilet trying and failing miserably to reach her long forgotten cell phone. Oh yes, this is most definitely the last time she is baby sitting.

**Later…Again **

Casey steps into her home and tosses her keys on the table to find Abbie seated on the couch staring intently who seems to be occupied with a crayon.

"Hey, you." Casey greats happily, only to be thoroughly startled by her best friend leaping off of the couch and giving her a hard shove that had she been wearing heels, would have definitely knocked her on her ass. "What the heck?"

"You're child…I just…I can't even…I need to go home…" the brunette staggers out miserably.

Casey blinks curiously before she glances over at Megan who seems like she's falling asleep. "You okay? What happened?"

"Nothing…nothing happened….just…I'm going home…oh, and you might want to call a plumber…" Abbie mumbles, leaving her friend with those little words of wisdom.

Casey blinks again and moves across the living room to pick up her sleeping daughter, and put her down for a nap.

"Why would I need to call a plumber…?"

**Late That Night **

Alex is in the bathroom brushing her teeth, feeling like she's dead on her feet. She feels so far past bone tired, that she would have to take a nap to get to bone tired.

She places her tooth brush back into it's holder in the cabinet and she stares at her reflection for a moment before she deems it time to go to bed.

Before she can leave, there is a loud ringing that echoes through the bathroom. Alex frowns in confusion and searches the bathroom from top to bottom before she realizes where the noise is actually coming from.

"Casey! Why is our toilet ringing?"

**I'm still cracking up over this one. It was just great. Just plain great. Lol, leave a review? **

**Oh! Also, if you haven't yet, check out, Foreign Stories the story I've co-authored with Death Makes An Artist on. I think you'll like it. **


	9. Panties

**A/N: This chapter is…a little dirty in the beginning. But it's hilarious. I loved it. **

**Also, in regards to OTOS, I have really bad writer's block for that story right now. Like…it's not even funny how bad my writer's block is on that. So...please bear with me as I go through several trials and errors on that one. I don't know where my muse went, it's just…gone. In the meantime, please enjoy my little ficlets in here, and don't forget to check out Foreign Soil I'm writing with Death Makes An Artist if you haven't already. Happy Readings!**

"It is far too early to be at work." Alex mumbles irritably to her self as she treks her way down the hall to her office. She adjusts the stacks of files she has stacked in her arms just enough so she can have a friend hand to insert her key into the lock.

Pushing the door open, the blonde attorney moves into her quiet sanctuary and closes the door roughly behind her with her foot, hard enough to lightly shake the blinds of the window.

She walks over to her desk and pauses in confusion when she sees that everything that was on her desk beforehand has been cleared completely. In fact, it's almost as if nothing had been on the desk to begin with.

Alex is so engrossed with the mystery of her desk that she doesn't here the lock being turned on her door. In a matter of seconds, she gasps fearfully when she feels an arm wrap itself firmly around her waist, and a hand clasp tightly over her mouth. Panic immediately sets in and she makes a move to try to fight off her attacker when she feels a pair of familiar soft lips press against her ear.

"Shhh…it's just me." Casey whispers huskily, lightly tugging on her wife's earlobe in the process. She ghosts her lips down Alex's neck, only to work her way back up with a trail of sharp bites that cause the blonde to gasp into her hand.

Alex can't help but feel turned on by Casey's sudden roughness with her, despite the bruises she knows that she's going to feel later. She just wishes that Casey would turn her around, so she could kiss her.

"Ah, ah, ah." Casey coos teasingly as she feels Alex trying to reposition her self. "You've fantasized about this remember? About how you want me to control you, to dominate you. How you've always wanted me to bend you over your desk and do what ever it is I want to do to you."

Alex closes her eyes and groans when she feels one of Casey's hands move under her shirt and give her breast a hard squeeze. She shifts once again trying to free herself from Casey's grip, only to find her efforts once again futile. A muffled scream escapes her lips when she feels a rough yank on her hair and teeth pierce the side of her neck, just below her pulse point. The bite is so forceful that she is positive that it's going to leave a bruise later.

Casey takes mercy on her aroused wife, and spins the blonde around before taking her lips into a hungry, passionate kiss. She smirks into the kiss as she plunges her tongue into Alex's open mouth, and is met with an eagerly waiting tongue, ready for battle. Dragging her nails up the other woman's thighs, she easily lifts Alex onto the desk, and immediately starts going to work on the buttons of the blonde's shirt.

Alex can't help but groan as she feels Casey's kisses descending down her chest. It has been a while since they had actually been able to have sex, what with an over active five year old at the house, there just simply is never the time. Granted, doing it at work shouldn't ever be the time, but they're going to take what they can get. "Oh god, Case…" she groans again when she feels more little bites being placed down her throat, over her collarbone, and down to the swell of her breasts.

Casey smirks against pale skin, as her hand travels up Alex's skirt until she is wet with a very moist pair of panties. "Are you excited about something, baby?"

"You know I like it when you take charge." Alex purrs back as she feels her panties being dragged down her legs at a teasingly slow pace. "You are such a fucking tease."

"Is the pot calling the kettle black?" Casey asks, quirking an eyebrow as she holds up the blonde's lacy black underwear that leaves very little for the imagination. "Who wears lingerie to work?"

"You'd be surprise the things that I do, and do not wear to work sometimes." Alex teases, suddenly becoming even more turned on after being exposed to the cold air in her office.

Casey smirks before she slides Alex's panties into her back pocket. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep these won't I?" she counters back before she steps back and motions for Alex to face her desk.

Alex eyes her wife curiously before she complies and turns around to where they are both facing the desk. Before she could open her mouth to speak, she feels Casey reach around her, and plunge her fingers into her waiting arousal.

"Oh…oh my god." Alex mumbles, inhaling harshly when she feels those beloved fingers exit her just as soon as they entered. God, she can't believe how much of a fucking tease she married. "Casey I swear…"

"You swear what? Do you want something, sweetheart?" Casey responds, positioning her fingers at her wife's entrance once more. "Tell me what you want."

"Unnnnngh you know what I want." Alex can't help but squirm uncomfortably as those fingers are just barely touching her where she needs them most.

"Tell me." Casey whispers huskily, dipping her fingers into the blonde once more, only to receive an aggravated groan when she removes them.

"Fuck me damnit! Fuck me now."

That's all the instruction that Casey needs before she fully inserts two of her fingers into her wife's dripping entrance. She pulls out slowly only to slam in again before she starts setting a steady rhythm.

"Oh god, yes. Harder." Alex groans as she finds herself bent over her desk as she soon finds her wishes are soon granted.

"You're really tight baby….didn't know you were this excited for me." Casey grounds out, silently hoping that no one can hear them from the outside.

Alex holds out for as long as she can but she soon finds herself clenching around her wife's fingers. She has to bite down forcefully on her hand to muffle her scream of pleasure as she teeters over the edge of her orgasm.

Casey slowly helps her wife come down from her high, and a small chuckle escapes her lips when she sees the blonde collapse limply on to her desk.

"You're fingers are magic." Alex murmurs, spinning around to give Casey a well deserved kiss on the lips.

"You sure know how to boost a woman's ego don't you?" the redhead snickers, pulling her wife in for another soft kiss. "You should get yourself cleaned up, before Liz comes down here and complain that you smell like sex."

Alex rolls her eyes as she starts redoing the buttons on her shirt. "I think that you are at just as much fault here as I am."

"You were the one that said you fantasized about this." Casey retorts with a quick shrug.

"Whatever. Can I have my panties back now?" Alex says flatly, holding out her hand.

Casey smirks and places a kiss to her wife's sweat covered neck before quickly moving towards the door. "Bye honey, have a nice day!" she quips happily before briskly stepping out the door.

"Casey seriously! I have court later!" Alex shouts irritably, realizing that she most definitely isn't going to be getting her underwear back.

**Later That Afternoon **

"I really don't know what else I can do other than literally make out with Serena right in front of him." Abbie exclaims exasperatedly as she, Casey, and Kim meander down the hall.

"Did you tell him that you were a lesbian?" Kim questions thoroughly.

Abbie pauses briefly before she waves her arms in the air in exasperation. "Yes! And he thought I was kidding! I really don't know how much more straight forward I can get. Do I need to make a t-shirt that says 'I am not interested'?!"

Casey snickers as she turns the page in the folder that she's reading. "I think you should just tell Serena that he's hitting on you. You should see how she gets whenever she thinks anyone is looking at you with 'wandering eyes'. It's pretty funny."

"Oh yeah, and have the poor guy get his balls ripped off right in front of everyone in the office…" Kim says, pausing as a smile spreads across her face. "Actually, that's not really a bad idea. That'd be hilarious."

"Seriously, what do you guys think I should do?" Abbie whines, wanting to stomp her feet like a small child.

Before either woman could respond, the small group is approached by a young man who is beaming at Abbie with this far off, glazed over look that resembles that of a love struck teenager.

"Hello Miss Carmichael." The young man says, not really bothering to acknowledge the other two snickering attorneys.

"Hello Mark…" Abbie mutters, wanting to rid herself of the overly persistent intern.

"You look lovely today. Not that you don't look lovely everyday, but you look…really lovely today." Mark stutters out, earning a snort from Casey and an 'awww' from Kim.

Abbie shoots her friends a glare before she turns back to the intern. "Thank you Mark, that's very kind of you."

Mark smiles greatly and nervously shuffles his feet a little. "So…I was wondering if you had any lunch plans today. Since you weren't free any time last week…or the week before that…"

"I actually have a meeting at lunch. Sorry." Abbie lies flawlessly, not really feeling all that bad went the young man briefly shrinks in defeat.

"Oh…right…well, maybe some other time then." Mark says, having said that exact same phrase countless time before. "Have a wonderful rest of your day." He nods his good byes to the three attorneys before he disappears to get back to his work.

Once they are sure he is out of earshot, Casey and Kim erupt into fits of hysteric laughter that makes Abbie's ears glow bright red.

"Shut up…" Abbie mumbles irritably, not really enjoying that her friends were around when she had an encounter with what they have dubbed her office stalker.

"I think it was really cute. 'You look lovely today'. I was actually about to tell you that you looked absolutely marvelous." Casey teases, which in turn causes the taller brunette to flip her the bird.

"Oh lighten up Abbie, just be glad someone other than your mom and Serena finds you attractive." Kim teases as they begin walking again.

"Hey, I'm attractive! You don't think I'm attractive!?" Abbie questions exasperatedly, only to start fuming once more when her friends begin laughing again.

"I will be honest, when I first started working here, I wanted to sleep with you." Kim says in a questionable tone.

Abbie raises an eyebrow curiously before she settles on shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not, so I think we'll just leave it at that."

Kim shrugs nonchalantly before a well placed smirk ghosts across her lips. "Suit yourself. You can ponder that all you want to."

"Hey Case, what's this in your pocket?" Abbie asks curiously, pulling out the mysterious blank object that was hanging from her best friend's pocket. It takes a full three seconds for it to register in her mind that she's holding a pair of black lace panties.

Casey's eyes widen and she blushes furiously as she snatches Alex's panties that are dangling from Abbie's index finger. "Give me those!"

Abbie blushes as she casts her eyes the floor, trying to mentally change that she literally just pulled underwear from her best friend's back pocket. Even a blushing Kim stands awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck at what's transpired.

"Why…were there panties in your pocket?" Kim asks curiously after a very long awkward silence.

"Don't worry about it!" Casey hisses, not really wanting to continue the topic of discussion. It is beyond her on how she was able to forget that she still had Alex's stolen underwear from the morning in her pocket. "And why were you looking at my ass?!" she exclaims, turning to her best friend.

Abbie holds her hands in defense. "Hey, you know I'm an ass woman! And I was just wondering what it was dangling from your pocket! How was I supposed to know I was going to end up with Alex's panties in my hand?!" she rationalizes, shuffling over to try and fail to discretely wipe her hand on Kim's blazer.

"Why were Alex's panties in _your _hand?"

The group turns towards the new owner of the voice, and finds a very confused Serena eying all of them curiously.

All of the color briefly drains from Abbie's face only for it to return a millisecond later. "See…because…Casey…and she had…and I was just….and they…and…I love you…"

Serena glances at Casey and quirks an eyebrow when she sees the redhead slowly moving her hand behind her back. She shakes her head as she's trying to figure out whether or not it's utterly hilarious that her best friend is sitting in Lena Petrovsky's court with out underwear.

**My sister's girlfriend did this to her one time. She had to sit through class like that and our professor was wondering why she looked so uncomfortable. It was so hilarious. Anyway, leave a review? **


	10. Drunk

**A/N: This idea came to me courtesy of my twin sister, and her encounter with her friend's last night. So, shout out to Allison for this one hehehehe you inspired me. **

**Takes place before the kids and while Alex and Casey are still just dating, but the next chapter, will be going in chronological order for a while again. So basically, this is just a random snippet in the flow that just HAD to be posted. I'll shut up now. Happy Readings Guys! **

"C'mon Alex, it'll be fun." Abbie whines, poking the icy blonde repeatedly in the shoulder. When's the last time that you've actually gone out to relax? Plus, it's a Friday! C'mooooon…"

Alex narrows her eyes and glares at the brunette over her glasses. "Abbie…I am a thirty six year old woman, not a single twenty one year old. I'm not going to go out and drink myself senseless just for the hell of it."

"Pfft, I told you that she wouldn't go." Kim snorts, keeping up her usually steel faced expression.

Alex shoots her a raw glare before turning back to a pestering Abbie. "Why don't you ask Casey to go with you? It seems to me like you would ask her first rather than me…"

Abbie sighs exasperatedly and shakes her head. "Because Casey said that she didn't want to go. For this one time it has been a panel vote that the great Alexandra Cabot needs to get out and loosen up for just once in her life. I'm not saying that you have to go, but just go, get out, have a little fun. Pleeeeeeeease?"

"….even if I say no you're just going to continue to bother me until I agree to this aren't you?"

"Well, I'm glad that you already know what's lying ahead for you, so you might as well say yes so we can avoid wasting your time."

Alex sighs heavily and shoots a semi smirking Kim a knowing look. "Fine, I'll go, but just this once."

"Yes! Victory! Ha! Serena owes me thirty bucks!" Abbie shouts excitedly bouncing up and down while Alex's jaw hits her desk.

"You had a bet going on whether or not I would go!"

"Actually it was more like a pool…" Kim mumbles, thinking of all of the people that definitely owe her money.

Alex rolls her eyes and rests her head on her desk. She has absolutely no idea what she's gotten herself into, but this little voice in the back of her head is telling her that she's going to regret it.

**Later That Evening **

"Drinking with a bunch of lawyers…not really sure that this is my idea of fun." Olivia mutters leaning back in her chair.

"Oh shush Liv, you wouldn't be here if you knew that you wouldn't have fun. Tell me Liv, where does Detective Rollins think you are right now?" Serena teases.

Olivia blushes and averts her eyes to the table. "Shut up, she knows I'm here. She would've come, but she said she was really tired after today."

"You know what we should do? Play 'never have I ever'" Abbie suggests excitedly, earning a groan from the rest of the table.

"I am far too old to be playing never have I ever." Kim mutters shaking her head in disdain.

Abbie sticks her tongue out at the cynical brunette. "Oh lighten up Greyleck, don't be such a stick in the mud. I swear, you're worse than Alex sometimes…but only sometimes."

"Hey!" Alex exclaims reaching across the table to smack her friend in the head. "Just to prove to you that I am not a stick in the mud, I think we should play. Unless the rest of you are all scared."

Serena makes a face and folds her arms in challenge. "Alright, you're on. Let's do this."

"I didn't agree to playing this…" Olivia speaks up only to be quickly cut off by Alex.

"Too bad, you're playing." She says sharply before turning her head towards Kim. "And so are you, just for being a stick in the mud, you can go first."

Kim growls somewhere in the back of her throat and sits back in her chair as she thinks of something to come up with. She thinks for a moment before a small smirk spreads across her face. "Never have I ever had sex in a place in which I work."

The is no movement at the table for a long moment before Serena, Abbie, and Alex all take a shot, leaving two snickering brunette's in there wake.

"Nuh uh, no way! Liv, you mean you and Rollins haven't done it at work?! Like…at all?!" Abbie gasps in complete shock.

Olivia simples shrugs her shoulders and smirks victoriously. "Nope, there really just isn't the time or the privacy. You all have the privacy of offices where as we do not."

"Who says we just have sex in the office..." Serena mumbles, earning a look from Abbie that distinctively says that now is not the time to air all of their personal business. She simply rolls her eyes and continues on. "No matter how much I would like to call BS on Detective Benson's little spiel, I shall take my turn. Never have I ever stopped making out with someone to ask what their name was again."

For the longest of times, no one moves a muscle before Alex winces and quickly takes another shot, gaining well earned gasps from her friends at the table.

"Oh my god, no way…" Kim says, trying to contain her chuckles. "Oh you _have_ to tell us this story."

Alex purses her lips before she sighs and awkwardly runs her fingers through her hair. "Um…it was the end of my senior year in high school and one of my friends was having an end of the year party. Anyway, I was probably a little more than tipsy and there was this girl who had been sending me signals all night. Next thing I knew we were in an empty bedroom and I had my tongue down her throat. I really don't know what I was thinking, or if I was even thinking at all, but right in the middle of our make out session, I stopped and asked her what her name was. In the end, she slapped me and that was that."

There is a long pregnant silence before the rest of the table erupts into hysteric laughter causing Alex to low right fire engine red.

"Oh my god, Alex I love you to death, but that is super hilarious." Olivia forces out through her laughter.

"Right? I've got to say, that's pretty much something I would expect from me." Abbie adds in.

Alex grounds her teeth together and sits pin straight in her chair. "Yeah well, it happened. Take your turn Abigail."

Abbie immediately falls silent at the randomized use of her full name and begins to think of something good to cook up for her turn. A sadistic smile spreads across her face as she comes up with something. "Never have I ever had sex with a virgin."

Kim surprises everyone by quickly downing her drink and slumping in her chair, glaring at the glass as if it is at fault for her revelation. "No one ask me about it. If I tell you I swear that I'll have to kill you so it's best that we move on."

All of the other women want to protest her threat so badly, but they can tell by the look on her face that it's to just move past the subject.

Olivia realizes it's her turn. She taps her chin as she tries to think of something that would add a little more interest to the game. "Hm….never have I ever made a sex tape with anyone I was seeing."

Once again, bringing a thorough shock to the table, Alex alone raises her glass and downs the amber liquid in shame.

"WHAT! You mean I'm the only one that has…oh my god don't tell Casey I told any of you this, she made me promise not to…" she mumbles irritably.

Abbie's eyes go so wide that they nearly pop out of her head and on to the table. "YOU AND CASEY MADE A SEX TAPE?!" she exclaims loudly drawing stares from other patrons in the bar.

"Well, thank you for broadcasting it all the way to England!" Alex hisses back, completely unable to hide the blush creeping all the way down to her neck.

"Wow Alex, I had no idea how kinky you were." Serena says wide eyed, seeing her best friend in an entirely different light.

Alex groans and rests her on the table, she knew going into this that she was going to regret it, and she knows that this is just only the beginning.

**Later…Again **

Later into the night (or early in the morning because they got carried away), and several drinks, gossips, and laughs later, the group had slowly started to part their separate ways, leaving Abbie to end to a very, very drunken Alexandra Cabot…alone.

"Abbie! Wanna…nother drink? Thesh wuns on meh." The blonde slurs giggling at the end of her sentence. "Have you ghatten tallur sense the lash time I saw yhu?...when was the lash time I saw yhu?"

Abbie shakes her head disapprovingly and has to literally pry the glass out of Alex's grasp. Had she thought that the usually composed blonde would go completely overboard with drinking, she would've kept a much closer eye on her.

"Oh my god, you are super drunk." the dark haired woman says unable to suppress her chuckles.

Alex scowls, sways a little bit, and steadies herself before pointing an excusing finger. "Hey, I don't get drunk….iz takes a uh-fense to thhat. Imma Cabot…we dunt ghet drunk."

"Riiiight….here, let's get you home. Casey is already going to kill me." Abbie mumbles as she steadies the wasted blonde and leads her out of the bar.

"Yhu have a nice car Abbs….yhu wanna let me drive ett wun day?" Alex slurs again, leaning against her Abbie's shoulder.

"We practically drive the same car….same car, different model. Anyway, you promise me that you aren't gonna throw up in my front seat, kay?"

"I wull mak no suh-"

"Promise me Cabot…"

"…fiiiiiine, I promise…." Alex whines just before she finds herself being places in the front seat. She watches as Abbie mutters to her self as she walks around to the driver's side and gets into the car. "Hey Abbs, how cum we nevar slept togethur? I bhet youz is fun in tha bedroom."

Abbie blinks and refrains from showing the uncomfortable look on her face, praying that even in the dark, Alex can't see her blushing. "Because, you're dating Casey, and I am dating Serena."

"Bhut I knew yhu befor I knowed Casey! And before yhhu dated Rena…oh wellz….it doesn't matter nowz cuz I loooooove Casey….ahehehehehe she's gonna frek out cuz we had sooooo much fun wif out herz hehehehe."

Abbie groans and puts on a fake smile. "Yep…she's gonna freak out alright."

When she pulls up in front of the apartment complex, Abbie nearly kills herself trying to scramble out of the door and to the passenger side door to get Alex out of her car as soon as possible.

"C'mon…stand up so I can help you inside." She says flatly, sighing when her only response is an incoherent mumble. "Awwwww Cabot come on, I know you don't expect me to carry you up to your apartment…"

"Mmmm-hmmm." Alex hums lazily nodding her head.

Not really thinking that it would come to this, Abbie swallows awkwardly. "Uhh okay…um…do I have permission to touch you…?"

"Mmmm….."

"I'll take that as a yes..." she grumbles. She then leans down and slips one arm under the blonde's legs while slipping the other one just above the small of her back. Abbie would be lying if she said she is surprised by Alex's weight, or better yet, lack there of, especially considering her height.

Abbie staggers through the lobby of the complex, earning a careful look from the woman sitting behind the front desk. She easily maneuvers them into an elevator, and somehow manages to punch the number to her desired floor.

"Mmmmm Abigail you're so soft…." Alex mumbles nuzzling into the brunette's neck. "You smell nice too."

Abbie tightens her jaw and tries not to feel awkward about her best friends girlfriend being far to cozy for her liking. She has to contain her shout for joy when the elevator doors finally open. Staggering down the hall once again, she thankfully reaches the door and pauses when she realizes that she's missing something very important.

"Alex…where's your key…?" the brunette asks curiously.

"Mmmm pocket…" Alex mutters in response.

Abbie closes her eyes and says a silent prayer as she awkwardly reaches into the blonde's front pocket to feel around for a key. She lets out a breath of relief when her fingers hit the cold metal object, and she pulls it out to quickly insert it into the door.

The two are instantly met with a dark apartment, and Abbie has to pause in the foyer to catch her breath. After all, it's not every day that she gets her work out by carrying a person all the way to their apartment.

"Hhehehehehe you reached in my pocket…" Alex giggles still snuggling deeper into the other woman's shoulder.

Abbie narrows her eyes and proceeds talking. Never once in her life did she picture Alex being a cuddly drunk, and she knows next time to send her with someone, preferably Kim only because that'd be a funny story to hear in the morning.

"Abbie?"

Her head snaps to the voice and she is met with a very sleepy yet confused looking Casey. Crap.

"Oh…hey Case…um…brought Alex home…!" Abbie says awkwardly, itching to get rid of the wasted woman in her arms. "She's only a little…"

"CAAASEEEEEYYY, I MISSED YOU!" Alex wails, emphasizing her alcohol intake.

"…okay, so make she's a lot drunk…but I didn't know she'd get this drunk, honest!" Abbie pleads, grinning as if to resolve the solution.

Casey sighs heavily and holds out her arms to take her girlfriend into her own arms. "Yeah…I figured. She doesn't get drunk often, but when she does….anyway, thanks for bringing her home. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No, no, uh, she was…fine…I'm gonna head home, I'll see ya later okay?"

"Yeah, bye Abbie…" Casey sighs again as she sees out her best friend and carries a now singing Alex to their bedroom.

"Myyyy milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! Damn right! It's better than yours!" The blonde sings as she is sat on the bed.

Casey shakes her head and walks over to the drawer before pulling out a pair of pajamas for her lover. "Baby, you should've listened to me when I said not to have too many…you know how you get."

"Mmmm I wuuuv you tooo! Wanna know somethin? I told the girlz bout our sex tape! Hhehehehehe, but I didn't tell em where it was…"

Casey feels all of the color drain from her face and she shakes her head. She knows that judging by what Alex has just told her, she has some major damage control to do.

**The Next Morning **

Alex groans as she feels like ten thousand little men are in her head hammering away at her brain. The taste in her mouth is horrible, and as soon as she opens her eyes, she feels the room take a quick dip.

"How are you feeling?" Casey asks, blushing the blonde's hair out of her eyes.

"Like I've ingested the entire Budweiser factory…" Alex mumbles in response, squinting against the light seeping through the curtains of the bedroom. "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve thirty. Here, I brought you some water and some Aspirin for your head." Casey says, offering the pills to her hung over girlfriend, pills that are gratefully accepted. "I told you not to get drunk last night…"

Alex lies back into the pillows and covers her head with the blankets. "Go 'way….let me die in peace." She grumbles irritably, falling victim to her throbbing head ache. "And try not to make so much noise."

Casey chuckles and kisses the blonde's head through the comforter and makes her way over to the door. "Hey Ali?" she calls innocently, watching as her girlfriend's head just barely peaks out of the comforter cave.

"What…" Alex mumbles indignantly. She watches as Casey gives her the sweetest smile before violently slamming the bedroom door. The sound sends vibrant waves of pain through her skull and it feels like each of them is echoing off her the painful spots in her head, bouncing against each other. "OH MY GOD CASEY YOU LITTLE SHIT…"

Casey can't help but laugh hysterically as she hears Alex continuing to swear at her from the bedroom. She wonders what exactly happened last night that would make Alex get so wasted, but then she decides…she probably doesn't want to know.

**Oh my gosh, I cracked up while writing this…it was so great, hope you guys liked it. Leave a review! **


	11. The Sex Tape

**A/N: LOL I just want you guys to know, that you really crack me up. In the last chapter about half of you were all 'so…where's the sex tape…' I think most of you stopped paying attention to the rest of the chapter after I mentioned sex tape. So because of the several 'so…where's the sex tape' I decided to write this. It is dirty…and kinky, and definitely not something I usually write but hey what the hell, why not live a little. So that being said, I will get back to family stuff in the NEXT chapter. Anyway, enjoy. **

"Abbie, can you please explain to me why we're doing this again." Olivia mutters as she and her attorney counterpart wait patiently in the ascending elevator.

Abbie huffs and folds her arms. "I alright told you, I wanna see if I can find my damn DVD that Casey has practically stolen. I want it back.'

Olivia rolls her eyes and is the first to step off of the elevator. "I can't believe I'm spending my day off with you…doing this. You said we were gonna get ice cream, this is NOT ice cream Abigail…why am I even doing this again?"

"Because you love me." Abbie replies as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, earning a heavy sigh from the detective.

The two meander down the hall until they come to a stop in front of a familiar door where Abbie starts digging in her pocket for something.

"Isn't this considered breaking and entering…I'm a cop you know." Olivia mutters, still wondering why she even agreed to this.

"It's not breaking and entering if my best friend has me a key and I am and I quote 'welcome any time'. Plus, I think I'm an emergency contact too…or whatever…" Abbie trails off as she gets the door open. "You're going in first so I know that you don't turn around and run away on me. Now march soldier!" she concludes, at which Olivia narrows her eyes and proceeds into the apartment.

The two stand stationary in the middle of the living room as they contemplate on where to begin there search. Abbie's face screws up into concentration as she voices her question. "If you stole one of my DVD's where would you put it…?"

"Abbie, I really don't even know…" the shorter woman replies irritably.

"…well think!"

"I don't know Abbie!"

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?! You're a detective! So do your thing and…detect!"

Olivia's eyes narrow to thin slits once more and she folds her arms in defiance. "This was your idea. I'm not going to use my detective skills to help you when me just being here is more than enough. You take the lead."

Abbie matches Olivia's glare and mutters something incoherent before she storms off towards the direction of the bedroom. Once she gets there it takes her a total of a second to realize that she wasn't followed. "Benson! Bring your ass!" she shouts, only to receive a hard shove moments later than nearly knocks her down. "Oh so now you have jokes, just get to looking."

The two carefully begin to search every aspect of the bedroom. Under normal circumstances this could be considered a total invasion of privacy, but to Abbie, these are totally different circumstances…she wants her shit back.

"Holy shit! How many shoes does Cabot own! It's like a freaking department store in here!" Abbie calls out, astonished by the number of shoes owned by her ADA comrade. "Oh my gosh Liv look!"

Olivia stops what she's doing and turns towards the closet only to find Abbie standing in the doorway holding one of Alex's firmly pressed suits. She sighs heavily and shakes her head. "What are you doing?"

"Do you know what this is?! It's one of the power suits! It's like walking into the Bat cave and finding Batman's suit! This thing is historic!"

"You are so stupid…she is going to kill you when she finds out that you went through her closet…right after the ass kicking you'll get from Casey."

Abbie snorts and pokes her head out of the closet once more. "Casey? Kick my ass? Please, I'd love to see her try. Now keep looking, I want my movie back. Look under the bed."

Olivia narrows her eyes and gives the taller woman an inquisitive look. "Why the hell would you movie be under the-"

"Will you just look! Jeez, the sooner we find it, the sooner you'll be happy, and the sooner I can go through more of Alex's stuff." Abbie says tersely, one again disappearing back into the closet she's now deemed her favorite room in her friends' apartment.

The detective scowls and begins mutter angrily to herself as she squats down on her hands and knees to begin searching for any signs of a movie under the bed. Scowling into the darkness, she has to say that she's not really surprised that she doesn't run into any dust bunnies, what with the neat freak Alex is. She reaches out blindly in search of the desired item only for her fingers to connect with something cold and thin that feels like a disc.

Silently hoping this is what she's looking for, Olivia struggles for a moment to grasp the disc before she carefully grabs a hold to it between two of her fingers. She retracts her arm from underneath the bed, only to look down and see that the disc is in fact blank. _'Damn'_.

"Did you find it?" Abbie calls out from the closet, thoroughly suspicious if Olivia has left or not.

"No, nothing. I just found this blank disc under the bed though." Liv calls back standing up examining the disc even more.

Abbie emerges from the closet and motions her head towards the foreign object. "What's that?"

"I just told you, it's just a blank disc, not the one you're looking for. There's probably nothing on it." the detective shrugs nonchalantly.

"I wanna know what's on it…let's put it in!" Abbie quips reaching for the disc.

Olivia frowns and shakes her head. "Are you crazy? No! We don't know what's on this thing, and there really isn't a point to watch it anyway. If anything it's probably just some random ass movie one of them has burned from some unknown reason."

Abbie sighs exasperatedly at this. "C'mon Liv, it's just a disc, it's blank, the least we can do is see why it doesn't have a label on it. C'moooon."

"Abbie no."

There is no movement for a moment before Abbie charges Olivia and begins trying to wrestle the disc away from her. The scuffle in turn has both brunettes rolling on the floor trying to gain the upper hand. After probably about five minutes of arguing and wrestling on the floor, the attorney comes out on top, straddling the detective's waist and pinning both of her hands over her head with one hand, while the other triumphantly clutches the disc.

"Ha! Seriously Liv, you need to up the ante. You're a big bad detective and you got pinned by a lil ol' prosecutor." Abbie teases, laughing when she hears a growl of anger from the woman below her. "Awwww is the kitty upset?"

"…you're an ass, Carmichael, you know that? You're an ass, and I hate you. Now get off, you're making me uncomfortable."

"You know you've pictured this at some point, don't lie." Abbie teases again, before standing to her feet. "Now c'mon, let's see what's on this disc!" she concludes before sprinting to the living room.

"Abbie, this is so ridiculous…." Olivia grumbles as Abbie plops down next to her on the couch after having put the disc in the player. "What if it's like…some weird saw video that is designed to kill us?"

Abbie blinks in confusion and turns to Olivia with a blank expression. "Really…" she deadpans, earning a shrug. "Great well we'll die together then, now shut up and watch. I wanna see what this is."

The two sit patiently staring at the television screen after having pressed play on the remote. Nothing is said, as they patiently wait for their fate from what ever the hell it is on that disk.

The screen is blank, and Olivia takes this as her incentive to start talking. "Abbie, this is stupid nothing is ha-HOLY SHIT! ABBIE, TURN THIS OFF!" the detective gasps upon seeing Alex appear first on screen in the bedroom. It isn't so much seeing the attorney that has frightened her but more like what she's wearing.

Abbie sits wide eyed and her mouth drops open as she realizes what she and Liv have found on the blank disc. "Holy shit, it's their sex tape!"

"Abigail, no, I swear to god, we are not watching this! No! Oh my god, we have girlfriend's for fucks sake, I refuse to watch this!"

"Oh Liv, don't get your panties in a bunch, I mean, we know Casey and Alex right? How kinky do you think they could possibly get?"

**Flashback; The Night of the Tape **

Alex smiles to herself as she stands stationary once again in her knee high leather boots, fishnet leggings, a tight black mini skirt than can hardly be classified as a skirt at all, and a tight blank tank top that if one looks a certain way, can leave very little to the imagination. Her hair is pulled back into a high ponytail, and her make up is done right below the point to where it would be over done.

"You have a lovely apartment Counselor," she says smirking at Casey who has appeared behind her. "And for a moment there, I was beginning to wonder if you could afford a girl like me. I'm glad to see that I was wrong."

Casey returns the smirk and gently strokes her hand down the length of the blonde's arm. "I'm pretty sure all us attorneys are full of surprises. You know, now that I think about it, I could very well lose my job over this."

"Having second thoughts? That'd be a real shame too." Alex pouts slightly before leaning in close to Casey's ear. "Because assistant district attorneys are definitely one of my turn ons." She whispers huskily before she flicks her tongue out against the woman's ear, enjoying the small moan she gets in response.

Casey tries and fails miserably to hide the shiver that travels through her spine upon feeling Alex's breath hot against her ear. She was already turned on just by seeing the blonde's choice of out fit, but now, the banter has escalated to a whole new level.

"Are we just going to stand here and chat? Or are we going to get down to business?" Alex questions, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. She smirks again when Casey takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom, where she has to pretend that she's never been before.

"So, normally for my clients, I wouldn't be this generous, but I'm feeling like a giver tonight." The blonde states grinning as she playfully plays with the buttons on Casey's shirt. "So, I'll just charge you for an incall, and we can do whatever it is you fancy. Which brings me, to, what do you fancy Counselor?"

"What ever it is you special in." Casey replies, matching Alex's playful banter with one of her own.

"You're cute, I like cute girls." Alex purrs before taking the redhead's lips in her own. This kiss doesn't say chaste for long as their lips begin gain to move frantically against each other. Just as the kiss is getting good and heated, she pulls away, still toying with the buttons on her lover's shirt. "You stand there, while I give you something to ogle at."

Casey cocks her head in slight confusion as she opens her mouth to say something, only for it to snap shut when she realizes what Alex is doing. She feels her throat go try when she sees the blonde giving her the slowest striptease in the history of stripteases that leaves her standing in only a garter belt and a tight lace thong. Casey actually then begins to feel her mouth water a bit as she sits down on the bed.

"Like what you see?" Alex questions, straddling the redhead. She grabs Casey's hands in her own before placing them both on her breast. "I bet you'll like what you'll feel even better."

"I bet I will." Casey responds, leaning down and taking one of the blonde's nipples into her mouth. She alternates between suckling and nibbling as she feels Alex finally complete the task of unbutton her shirt and she feels the article being slid off her shoulders.

Some how, in the midst of their heated kiss, the two had gravitated towards the top of the bed, somehow losing their remaining articles of clothing in the process. Casey lets her hand travel southward, aiming for a spot between Alex's legs when she feels her wrist being grasped firmly.

"Ah-ah…not yet. Tell me Counselor, do you have a scarf anywhere?" Alex questions, smirking when she receives the sudden look of confusion on her lover's face. Her smirk widens as she nods her head towards the nightstand in which Casey cautiously reaches over and grasps a silk purple scarf that she has no memory of placing there.

Handing Alex the scarf, Casey lies back against the pillows as instructed. Her breath hitches in her throat when she feels the soft silk wrap around one of her wrists, be looped through the headboard, and tied on the other side. Testing the spontaneous restraint, she finds that her hands are now totally immobile and useless.

"I've always been more of a bondage girl myself. I like to watch my clients squirm." Alex murmurs before she kisses her way down the woman's body. She smirks against her skin when she hears a small whimper towards the head of the bed and she knows how badly Casey wants to touch her.

Teasing slightly, she finally makes her way down to the slick wetness of her lovers folds where she playfully dips out her tongue, just barely touching the twitching bundle of nerves. She glances upward briefly before she decides to dive in all the way, earning another strangled cry.

"Sh-shit…" Casey husky out, arch off of the bed against Alex's tongue. She pulls futilely against the restraints on her wrist and groans in frustration when all she wants to do is tangle her fingers in blonde hair. "God that feels…oh god."

"Do you like that Counselor?" Alex teases, innocently nibbling on her partner's swollen clit, drawing out yet another groan in pleasure and frustration.

"God yes, more…" Casey mumbles out, involuntarily raising her hips.

Alex chuckles deep in her throat before she returns her lips to the bundle of nerves this time adding in two fingers into slick wet eat.

"Shit…fucking shit…yes."

"It's okay, come for me baby."

It doesn't take long for Casey to completely come unglued and she soon finds herself riding out a very heavy orgasm. One that leaves her trembling and once again pulling ruthlessly against the scarf. She whines and whimpers as Alex crawls back up to her and captures her lips in a hot kiss.

"Please I, I want to touch you. I need to touch you." she pants out, noticing the tingling she's starting to feel once more just by having skin on skin contact.

Alex looks like she's thinking for a moment before she ever so slowly unties Casey's wrists from the headboard. It seems that as soon as she does so, she finds her self being harshly flipped over and pinned to the bed.

"Do you always treat your escorts this roughly?" she asks inquisitively.

"Do you always tease your clients that harshly?" Casey responds before thrusting two of her own fingers inside of the blonde.

Alex immediately arches off the bed at the introduction and clutches the sheets so tight that her knuckles are turning paper white. "Oh god…."

"You like that huh?" Casey pants teasingly as she thrusts quickly in and out of her lover. Alex begins mercilessly clawing at her back, digging her nails in sharper with each thrust, and for Casey, it only seems to egg her on. Pretty soon, Casey feels Alex's muscles tighten around her fingers, and a scream echoes through the bedroom as she succumbs to her earth shattering orgasm.

Casey chuckles deep in her throat, and crawls up the length of Alex's body to settles on top of the blonde. "You make an excellent call girl Miss Cabot." She murmurs before placing a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"And you make an excellent client ADA Novak." Alex responds before she reaches over to the nightstand and hits the 'stop' button on the remote for the camcorder.

**End of Tape **

The television goes dark once again, leaving two heavily blushing brunettes sitting on the couch, having absolutely no idea of where they feel it is safe to place their eyes.

"Oh, my god…I don't even…I just…I can't…I…" Abbie tries and fails miserably to put together a coherent sentence and she awkwardly swallows though her mouth is already dry.

Olivia digs the palms of her hands in to her eyes as she rests her elbows on her knees. "Oh my god I cannot believe we fucking watched that. I cannot fucking believe that we watched that. What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did we…oh god, I can't even look at Amanda after this! I just…oh my god Abbie I fucking hate you, you're a dick and you suck and I don't even know why I'm friends with you, I fucking hate your guts right now…oh god I feel like such a cheater, Amanda's gonna kill me…"

Abbie pales and she snaps her head to the side. "That's why you aren't gonna tell her! No one can know about this, do you hear me? NO ONE."

"We just watched our best friends freaking role play! I just…oh my god…what you fail to realize is that we are going to have to go back to work with the two of them on Monday…"

"Hey, it won't be that bad will it?"

**Monday **

Abbie sits in her office, typing frantically on her computer when she hears a quick knock on her open door.

"Hey Abbie, I have a technology question." Alex states leaning against the doorframe.

Abbie blinks and makes sure not to look the blonde directly in the eye. "I um…sure, shoot, what's up?"

"I just got a new laptop, and I need to install a good antivirus and the last one that I had really sucked. What do you use? Or better yet, what do you recommend?"

"Uh…well I use Norton, but I heard that Kaspersky was supposed to be really good too. I think that when you go to buy it the guy there can also tell you which one would be best."

Alex hums and nods her head in confirmation. "Oh okay, thanks I think I'll do that. Also, do you know which attorney has the file for the McBride case?"

"Boobs…"

"…what?"

Abbie shakes her head frantically and nervously chuckles. "Barnes, I mean Barnes…I don't know where she is though so that could…um…pose a problem…"

Alex narrows her eyes and tilts her head. "You okay? You seem…flustered…"

"No, no…I'm fine I just…think I'm coming down with something…yeah…" Abbie lies miserably hoping that Alex will take the hint and leave.

Thankfully she does, and Alex gives her a knowing glance before saying good by and disappearing down the hall. Abbie waits to make sure that she's gone before she sighs heavily and places her head on her desk with a harsh 'thump'.

"That's the _last _time that I watch blank discs someone finds lying around…"

**I bet this chapter got several of you hot and bothered lol. Anyway, I'm about halfway through my next chapter of Dangerous Collisions, I know I kinda left y'all at an anxious point, and you're all wondering what's gonna happen to JJ. So, I should be posting that sometime tomorrow. Anyway, as for this, I believe pretty soon it is time for little Aubrey to make her grand entrance to the stage again. Hope you guys enjoy! Love you much! Leave a review!**


	12. Aubrey Michelle Cabot

**A/N: This is LONG….I mean…really long. When I finished it I was like DAMN. But yeah…here it is. It's super cute, hope you guys like it. **

"Alex, you really should be at home." Kim says disapprovingly from her end of the phone call.

Alex rolls her eyes and continues to waddle her way down the hall of the courthouse. "Kim, I am fine. The baby isn't due for nearly another month and all I'm doing is bringing paperwork to a judge."

Kim clicks her tongue and shakes her head once more. "You know that Casey would freak if she knew that you were out of the house. When's she coming back anyway?"

"Today actually, Serena is supposed to be picking her up from the airport. And I already told you, I feel fine, so there isn't anything to worry about."

"If you say so. So are you and Casey excited about having another baby?"

"I would say that we are." Alex replies chuckling. "I wouldn't say the same for Megan though. You should have seen her face when we told her that she was getting a little sister. Then she threw a fit for about three hours."

Kim laughs in that 'Kim' way of hers before responding. "She's spoiled, what is she, nine? She's gotten used to being an only child; she doesn't want any other kid encroaching on her territory."

"Obviously not, but she's just going to have to get used to it. Anyway, I have to go turn in this paperwork, so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Alright Al…you be careful, and tell Casey I said hi when you see her."

After hanging up with Kim, Alex takes the time to turn in the paperwork to the judge and decides that it's best that she take her self home. She honestly can't wait to see Casey again, after probably a week of her being in Colorado to visit her parents. She laughs to herself as she remembers tryin to convince Casey that she and Megan would be fine if she was only gone for a week. Ever being the more argumentative half of the couple, Alex won out and Casey was on a plane to Denver.

"Everyone worries too much." She says out loud as she makes her way out of the elevator. Literally upon stepping off of the elevator, she feels that sudden familiar pain of contracting muscles, the same pain that she felt when she went into labor with Megan for the first time. But that doesn't make any sense, the baby isn't supposed to be due for another month.

At first, Alex just tries to shrug it off as a random stomach cramp, but she feels it once again, this one more painful than the last. "Oh god, why…" she groans through clenched teeth. Her brain is working at a thousand miles a minute as she tries to think of what to do next. Serena is probably at the airport waiting for Casey's plane to land, and Kim is at the office which is too far away.

"Damnit…" she hisses as she tries to think of what to do. She doesn't know why, but she finds herself doing the only thing her mind tells her to do and she wanders over to the notice board and scans it quickly. _People v. Myers; Defense: R. Nordstrom, Prosecution: A. Carmichael. Main Court. _

Alex's heart leaps into her throat and she feels that she has somehow found her salvation as she painfully waddles her way to the large courtroom. She curses under her breath as another contraction hits and she sees a guard standing outside of the courtroom, of course this isn't going to be easy.

"Ma'am, can I help you?" the guard asks, eying the blonde curiously.

"Uh, yes actually, I need to get into that courtroom." Alex replies flatly, really not in the mood to deal with an obstacle.

The guard raises his eyebrows and shakes his head in the negative. "I'm sorry ma'am. I can't let anyone in after court is already in session."

Alex scowls deeply and mentally curses when she realizes that she's left her ADA badge in the car. "Look, I understand that you're just trying to do you're job but I really do need to-"

"Ma'am, I already told you, I can't let anyone in." he says firmly, getting irritated.

Alex scowls once again before she reaches up and grasps the collar if his shirt in her fist so tight that she's positive that she's choking him. "You listen here, I NEED to get into that courtroom, and I am going to get into that courtroom whether you like it or not, you understand? So we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way, and I promise, you'll like the easy a lot easier because it won't end with my heel in your ass."

The guard blinks and nods his head, gasping for air when he feels the death grip being released on his shirt. He steps to the side and awkwardly rubs the back of his neck as the blonde shoots him one last glare before waddling her way into the courtroom.

"In addition to that, the way that the two of you have acted today in my court has been completely embarrassing and unacceptable. The both of you should be grateful that I haven't thrown either of you in contempt." Petrovsky says flatly, glaring hard at both the defense and the prosecution.

Abbie fights the giant urge to roll her eyes and she simply focuses on a random spot on the floor. She doesn't enjoy being spoken to like a small child, but she also doesn't enjoy having her buttons pushed, which is just what the defense attorney, Rebecca Nordstrom, was doing.

"And in addition to that, the both of you should be completely and utterly ashamed of yourselves by the way that you have behaved." Petrovsky continues on her rant, glaring at the two women over her glasses. Sure she could have called the two attorneys to her chambers to discuss the matters of their behavior, but seeing as they decided to act like children, they were going to be treated like children, in front of everyone. "This is not a third grade classroom, and I am not your babysitter. So the next time one of you feels the need to-Miss Cabot?"

Abbie frowns in confusion and turns her head to find a very pregnant Alex waddling her way over to the prosecution table while Alex smiles and waves at the judge awkwardly. Never one in her carrier has she ever had to interrupt court but damn it, desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Abbie, I kind of have a problem…" Alex hisses quietly into the brunette's ear. She can feel Petrovsky's eyes boring into her like a thousand heated knives.

"Alex, I'm in court, I can't just-…"

"Abigail the baby is early and I am in labor." The blonde states flatly, once again not in the mood to play these back and forth games.

Abbie's eyes widen and she blinks blankly for the longest of times before she is able to form words. "Oh, oh my god…okay…uh…we need to get you to a hospital." she hurriedly, standing up from her chair, before turning back to the waiting judge. "Uh, Your Honor, the prosecution requests for a recess…of a day." She knows that she's pushing it with the whole day thing, but she needs to leave.

Petrovsky raises her eyebrows before her face contorts into a scowl. "Under what circumstances Counselor, should I grant a full twenty four hour recess."

Before Abbie can responds, another contraction hits Alex and she lets out a scream, feeling the bones in Abbie's fingers pop under her tight hold.

"Oh Christ woman…" Abbie hisses before looking back at the judge. "She's in labor…"

Lena's eyes widen once again and she quickly assesses the situation. "Right, court will be in recess until this time tomorrow. Court dismissed." She says quickly before banging the gavel.

"And this is why we all told you that you needed to stay at home, or at least with your mother, that way someone could have been with you." Abbie rambles on as she watches Alex get settled in the passenger side of her car.

The blonde gives her a hard glare that had looks been able to kill, she would be six feet under. "Abbie, I swear to god, I am in no fucking mood for I told you so's right now. Put your damn foot on the gas and drive."

Abbie blinks rapidly as she pulls out of the parking space. She glances at Alex once more before shaking her head. "This is why Serena and I will not be having children."

Alex winces in pain and yells again as she feels another contraction that leaves her panting and gasping for air. "Abbie…c-call my mother, and ask her if she can pick Megan up from school."

Abbie nods her head as she rummages to dial the phone and keep her eyes on the road at the same time. The phone rings a few times before she is greeted with the usually cheery voice of Charlene Cabot. "Hello?"

"Uh hello Mrs. Cabot this is-"

"Oh Abigail! You know I do enjoy hearing from you! Tell me dear, how have you been? How is Serena?"

Abbie frowns at the use of her full name twice in the past twenty minutes. "She's fine Ma'am, but I'm actually calling about Alex. She's gone into labor, and she needs someone to pick Megan up from school."

"Oh dear, Alexandra has gone into labor? I thought the baby wasn't due until next month! Goodness this is such a surprise. How is she Abigail?"

Before Abbie can answer Alex screams again because of another contraction. That being the only answer that Charlene needs to know the condition of her daughter.

"Oh…I see." The elder Cabot woman says flatly on the other line, having had her question answered. "Well I can assure you that I will pick up Megan from school."

"Thank you ma'am."

"You're welcome. It was nice hearing from you again Abigail, you should call more often. Good bye dear."

Abbie narrows her eyes and shakes her head. "Why does your mother always insist on calling me Abigail…"

"The same reason she insists on calling me Alexandra and Casey, Cassandra." Alex mumbles chuckling. "I like you're name, it makes you sound cute."

"You like it enough to name your child after me?" the brunette offers grinning widely.

"Not hardly…"

"Oh c'mon Alex! She can be Abbie Jr.! Or just little Abbie for short. Just think about it!"

**Meanwhile…**

Serena looks at her watch once more as she waits patiently under the baggage claim sign. She's been standing there for the past fifteen minutes, but she supposes that's her own fault for getting there early. Sighing heavily, she looks at her watch once more, only to see that the time has only advanced by one minute.

"You know, if you keep sighing like that you're gonna pass out eventually."

Serena squeaks and jumps before she spins around only to be met with a smirking Casey. "Jesus Case, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Casey replies shrugging as they begin walking.

"It doesn't matter. How was your trip? Did you have fun at your parents house?"

"I suppose you could say fun, as much fun as you can have in Colorado in the middle of August. But it was okay, it was good to see my sister again too. I really just want to get home to see Alex, I would've called her as soon as I landed but my phone died on the plane."

Serena giggles and shakes her head. "Of course, well, you can use mine when we get to the car, I'm sure that she's anxious to hear from you. She really missed you."

"I missed her too." Casey says grinning. "And the baby, and Megan too. Speaking of Megan, do you know how she's been?"

"Besides resenting the fact she's getting a little sister? Oh yeah, she's been great." Serena says sarcastically as she and Casey get into her car. They have just pulled onto the highway when Serena's phone starts ringing and Casey glances down at the caller ID.

"Who the hell is 'The Grinch'?" she asks curiously upon reading the ID.

"Greyleck." Serena responds nonchalantly as she answers her phone. "Whaaaaat do you want, why are you calling me…"

"Well Jesus, if you would answer your phone I would only have to call once." Kim responds in blandly. "Have you picked up Casey from the airport yet?"

"Yeah, I just did. Her phone died on the plane so if you tried to call her that's probably why you got no answer, and I left my phone in that car. What's up?"

"Abbie's called you about a billion times too, but she had to go. Alex went into labor at the courthouse and she had to take her to the hospital."

Serena's eyes widen and she swerves a little bit before getting back in the center of the lane. "Oh my god, okay, wow. That's…wow."

"Yeah…so you should probably tell Casey that her kid's coming."

"Yeah, I will, okay. Bye…"

Serena sets her phone back down on the consol and clears her throat. "Okay so I guess I'm not taking you home, Alex is in labor."

"WHAT?!" Casey exclaims loudly. "THE BABY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE DUE FOR ANOTHER MONTH. OH MY GOD, SERENA YOU HAVE TO DRIVE FASTER."

"I'm not gonna speed just so we can get pulled over and that'll take even longer! Casey, calm down. I'll get us there as fast as I can okay?"

**Hospital **

"Ohhhh god Abbie it hurts worse than it did the first time." Alex groans out before she is hit with a contraction. She screams loudly and mercilessly clutches Abbie's hand, nearly bringing the other woman to her knees.

"It'll be okay Alex, just…breathe." Abbie says awkwardly, not really knowing what else to say.

Alex looks up at her throw red rimmed eyes and clutches her hand tighter. "You dumbass why the hell would I stop breathing?!"

"Jeez, okay, I'm sorry." Abbie mumbles, feeling the slightest bit wounded because of the harsh words.

"You shouldn't take it personally." One of the nurses tells her. "Her hormones are all over the place. She's in a lot of pain, and you're just the one that's here. Are you a relative?"

"Um, no, no, I just brought her here and she asked me to stay with her. Her wife is on her way though."

Just then, Alex screams once more, causing Abbie to wince from the small ringing that's left in her ears. Oh yes, and this is definitely why she and Serena will not be having children.

"Abbie, it hurts…I can't do this…where's Casey?" the blonde pants out, already succumbing to the exhaustion of labor.

"I'm sure that she's on her way, she'll make it, I promise. Just hang in there okay?"

Instead of a response, Abbie receives a hard squeeze on her hand. She's about ninety nine percent sure that by the time all of this is over, that she'll have some kind of broken something in her hand.

For Alex, the pain feels like it's worse this time than it was when she gave birth to their first child. In addition to that, she can't help but be some kind of worried because they baby isn't supposed to be due for another month. It scares her, and what she really needs is for Casey to be there to hold her hand, but for the time being, Abbie is just going to have to suffice.

She feels yet another painful contraction and it causes her to lurch forward in pain. After this, she's positive that she doesn't want to have another kid. This is definitely going to be their last one, because she will be damned straight to fiery hell if she's going through this kind of pain another time. Maybe the next time, they'll settle on getting a puppy.

"Mrs. Cabot, are we doing alright?" Dr. Miller asks smiling widely.

Alex glares up at the doctor through her loose strands of hair, and all she can imagine doing is wrapping her hands around the woman's throat for being so cheerful. "Did we not establish nine years ago that this was not a 'we' thing!?"

"Ahh, the glories of childbirth." Dr. Miller says earning a chuckle from Abbie. "She was like this the last time too."

"She's like this even when she's not pregnant…" Abbie mumbles, but not quiet enough because she soon finds herself shrinking under a pair of angry blue eyes. "No offense Al…"

"Where is your wife? I had assumed that she would be the one that would be here." The doctor asks curiously.

Alex opens her mouth to respond, but instead of words, everyone in the delivery room is met with a horrendous scream that should have shattered the windows.

"She was out of town and her flight just got back in today." Abbie explains quickly as she feels Alex's death grip tightening on her hand once again. "She should be here soon."

Dr. Miller nods her head as she crouches down to check between the blonde's legs. "I would hope so, because she's about ready to start pushing. Unlike you're first daughter, this one looks about ready to come out."

"I-I can't do this with out Casey….she needs to be here Abbie." Alex pants out before grabbing the brunette's blazer, bringing her down closer. "SHE NEEDS TO BE HERE."

"Alex…Al…I can't…breathe…Al…"

The door to the delivery room burst open and Abbie is positive that she's never been gladder in all of her life to see her best friend. She gasps in relief when Alex's hold on her blazer relinquishes.

"Oh my god sweetie, I'm so sorry, I tried to get here, but there was an accident on the highway, and then Serena practically broke every traffic law in the state of New York to get us here. I am so sorry." Casey rambles out, quickly grasping her wife's hand.

"You-you're here. Thank god." Alex says, smiling through her tear and sweat covered face.

"Yeah, thank god." Abbie adds in, flexing her sore fingers.

"Abbie, thank you so much for being here, I don't know how I can-"

Casey's sentence is interrupted when the doctor tells Alex to push for the first time that afternoon, and there is yet another horrid screen.

Abbie winces and pats her best friend on the shoulder. "I'll be right outside…" she says softly before exiting the delivery room.

"Oh god, Casey, this is the VERY last time that I do this." Alex grounds out through grit teeth right before Dr. Miller tells her to push again.

"It's okay, love, everything will be okay. You can do this, this is our baby, Megan's little sister, you can do this." The redhead coaches on encouragingly.

"I can see the head!" the doctor announces. "Okay, I just need you to push extra, extra hard okay?"

Alex nods her head and waits for the next contraction before she pushes harder than she's ever pushed before. The next ten minutes are the worst ten minutes of her life as she feels like she's making absolutely no progress. It isn't until that familiar sudden relief from the dreadful pain that she realizes she can relax. Moments later, she hears that familiar sound of a wailing baby.

"Oh my gosh Alex, she's here!" Casey squeals as she watches the nurses clean up the small infant and check to make sure that she's healthy.

"For being a month early, I would have to say that you're daughter has developed very well, though she is just barely under six pounds. Congratulations." Dr. Miller says smiling as she places the baby in Alex's arms. "We can get you moved to a room as soon as we get cleaned up here."

Alex nods her head as she smiles down at the wiggling baby. "Thank you doctor. Oh my gosh, Casey look, she's so tiny."

"She looks like you." Casey chuckles, as she softly pats the baby's silky blonde hair.

**Later **

"Oh my goodness, look how tiny she is!" Serena coos staring down at the baby. "Ohhh I'm gonna spoil you to death, yes I am, yes I am!"

"Are you gonna name her little Abbie?" Abbie asks hopefully.

Casey narrows her eyes and shakes her head. "No, we decided that we are going to name her Aubrey."

Abbie sighs and shakes her head as Serena hands her the baby. "Fine, fine, I suppose that I can work with Aubrey. Whoa, Lex, she has your eyes!"

"Be afraid, be very afraid, she's going to be another mini Alex, you watch." Kim says shaking her head, yet a smile ghosts across her lips.

Serena laughs and nods her head. "Yeah, she'll be up and bossing everyone around in no time."

Alex squints and folds her arms across her chest. "Well thank you my oh so caring friends…"

The door to the room opens and in walks Charlene Cabot with a reluctant Megan in tow. "Where is she? Where is my new granddaughter?" the elder blonde asks excitedly, squealing in happiness when Abbie hands her the baby. "Oh goodness, look at her! She's so beautiful!"

Amidst the ogling over the new baby, Megan pouts and retreats to a chair in the corner of the room. She didn't even want a little sister, and now she has one, and everyone is just going to forget about her.

She folds her arms and slumps down as she focuses on her kicking feet in the chair. She doesn't realize that someone is standing next to her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Casey asks upon seeing the saddened face of her eldest daughter.

Megan shakes her head and continues to kick her feet back and forth in the chair. "Nothing…" she mumbles quietly.

Casey stares at her for a moment before shaking her head. "No, it's not 'nothing'. Come have a talk with me."

The nine year old sighs heavily as she reluctantly gets out of the chair and follows her mother out side of the hospital room. She folds her arms again and averts her gaze to her shoes even when Casey crouches down to her level.

"Hey, what's going on?" the redhead asks her daughter in concern.

"I don't want a baby sister…" Megan mutters, still gazing at her shoes, taking more interest in them than anything else. "You and Mommy and everybody else are just all gonna forget about me now…"

Casey's eyes widen in alarm and she quickly shakes her head. "Sweetie, we aren't going to forget about you. Where did you get that idea?"

"I feel like you guys are…because she's a baby you're gonna think she's more important than I am." Megan explains, starting to sniffle a little before she begins to cry. She feels her mother wrap her in a hug, and she begins to cry on her shoulder.

"Megan, no one is going to forget about you. Just because Aubrey is a baby it doesn't mean that we're going to love her more, okay? Your Mom and I are going to love you both the same."

"You promise?" Megan asks, wiping her eyes.

"I promise. Do you want to go hold her?"

"Can I?"

"I'm sure you can, come on." Casey says smiling before ushering her back into the room.

Megan slinks back into the room and carefully pushes through the circle of attorneys and her grandmother surrounding her mother's bed. She anxiously peers on to the bed, and nervously puts her hands behind her back. "Mommy, can I hold her?" she asks quietly, her voice small and timid.

Alex looks up from where she is holding Aubrey and a smile spreads across her face. "Of course, here, have a seat." She says, scooting over on the bed to make enough room for her daughter.

Megan carefully climbs onto the bed next to her Mom and smiles when her new baby sister is placed in her arms. "She feels so little."

"She is little, make sure you support her head." Alex instructs softly. "She's a lot more awake than you were. You went right to sleep right after I had you."

Aubrey yawns and her tiny little nose scrunches up briefly before she curls into her sister's arms. Megan smiles greatly as she feels the baby nuzzle into her and start to drift off to sleep. Maybe having a little sister won't be so bad after all.

**Wasn't that cute? I thought so…eeeee family fluff always gives me a fuzzy feeling on the inside. Hey, question I've been meaning to ask for the past few times I've uploaded something; Is Diane Neal a natural redhead? I'm sure one of you has to know. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	13. Embarrassing Megan Again

**A/N: This…this might've been funnier in my head, and I laughed while I wrote it but now I'm not so sure. Hope you like it :3 **

**This song that I used in this isn't mine Hehehe. **

"Oh god, I cannot believe that I got roped into doing this…" Alex groans as she sinks down in the seat of her car. "It's Casey's turn but noooo 'Babe, Megan needs some bonding time with you, it'll be good for the both of you if you go pick her up from school.' You know that she says that to me every time she tells me that I have to pick up Megan from school? Casey knows I hate teenagers…"

"Oh yeah that really must suck." Serena says sarcastically from her end of the phone call. "She's your daughter, she's a teenager, get used to it. Something tells me you're gonna have to seeing as you have another daughter coming up."

Alex groans again and rests her head on the steering wheel. "Still, Megan and Aubrey are my kids; it's the LAW that I like them. It's the other little snot nosed rats that I don't like. You know I almost punched a kid last time I was here because he touched my ass?"

There is silence on the other end of the line for a good moment before Alex's car is filled with the sound of her best friend's hysterical laughter. "You're bringin' em in at all ages aren't you ya damn cougar."

"Fuck off, I'm being serious. I hate teenagers."

"Even Megan's girlfriend?"

At this Alex snorts and groans again. "Which one? It's like she has a new one every week…"

Once again Alex's car is filled with the sound of Serena's hysteric laughter. "Oh wow, sounds like you've got a handful there. She's just like her mother huh?"

"If my 'mother' you mean, Casey then yes totally." Alex states in a warning tone. "Seriously Serena, she's such a womanizer. And she's only fifteen! I don't know what we're gonna do with her. I think she's TRYING to give me a heart attack. And to matters even worse, Casey thinks it's hilarious! Serena I swear that I'm raising three children instead of two."

"Maybe you need to loosen up Al. You're a bit strict when it comes to your parenting."

"Well SOMEONE has to lay down the rules of the house, and that someone is obviously not Casey…she's just as bad as the other two. God, Rena, I've been sitting here for like ten minutes now and I'm already bored out of my mind."

"It's your fault that you're a cybord and you have to be early to everything that you do." Serena explains humorously. "What are you doing just sitting in your car?"

"Yes…there really isn't anything else for me to do while I sit here and wait for her to get out of school. Ugh, Rena what am I even supposed to do, take her shopping?" Alex asks, more to herself than Serena.

Serena snorts which in turn turns into more giggling on her part. "I dunno, find something that's productive for the both of you. Take her to a movie or something."

"She hates sitting through movies. At least, she does with me. I think she likes Casey better than me. She'll do everything with Casey, but when it comes to me wanting to spend time with her it's always 'Mom I'm busy. Mom, Ma already said that she'd take me don't worry about it. Mom you're too embarrassing.' Am I embarrassing? She almost ALWAYS tells me that I'm embarrassing."

"Well I mean, you embarrass me so…"

"Serena!" Alex exclaims slightly offended, no, completely offended that her best friend is taking sides with her teenage daughter. "I'm not embarrassing!"

Serena sighs heavily and is silent for a moment before she digresses. "Alex, you're to…literal. You take everything seriously, and you can't take a joke with out analyzing it to where it isn't funny more. Oh, and there's that, you aren't funny."

"It's not my goal in life to be funny! I've never been funny! And not once have I ever CLAIMED to be funny. I'm a Cabot, and I don't do funny. But seriously, Megan will do literally everything with Casey, but when it comes to hanging out with me it's all different and awkward. You know that the two of them have little inside jokes that I'm not in on?! I feel like I'm being excluded from my own family!"

"What about Aubrey? She is literally mini you. Granted, so is Megan, but aren't you closer with Aubrey?"

"See that's what I don't understand! Aubrey LOVES me! I don't understand what Megan's problem is…and I still have yet to see how I am embarrassing!"

"Well Ali, I'll leave you to figure that one out for yourself." Serena says chuckling, having to put her hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter once again.

Alex rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "Goodbye Serena."

"Love you Al!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

Alex sighs again and sits back against her seat. She's still bored out of her mind, and she has no idea how much longer she's going to have to wait until Megan gets out of school. In fact, she is so bored, she finds it to be the most difficult task in the world to lift her arm to glance at her wrist and see what time it is.

"Wonder what's on the radio…" she murmurs to herself as she begins to turn the dial on the stereo in her car. Alex makes a face in disgust as she cycles through all the stuff on the radio that doesn't even seem interesting in the slightest.

She's just about to give up when she hears a familiar tune on a certain station. "Oh I know this song!" she says as she turns up the volume and begins to sing along.

"It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat"

Alex's singing comes to a halt when she faintly hears a tapping on her passenger side window. She immediately falls completely silent when she sees Megan standing out side of the car looking completely horrified while a few of her friend's stand there looking utterly confused.

Shutting off the radio, Alex blushes furiously, unlocks the car, and turns to face forward out the windshield as her daughter quickly climbs into the car. Oh course Megan would show up now, because that's just how the world is; it hates her.

They sit in complete silence s Alex starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, her eyes still fixated on the road. Finally, after a long moment she awkwardly clears her throat and breaks the silence. "So, uh…how was school?"

"It was fine." Megan explains, looking straight forward as well. "Ya know, until I come out and find my Mom singing Selena Gomez in her car…"

"I like that song…." Alex murmurs, her blush beginning to creep down her neck.

"Oh god you are so embarrassing…" the teen groans, resting her head against window which causes Alex to sigh heavily.

"Yeah, so I've been told…"

**Like I said, it might've been a little funnier in my head. And a mild confession, it came from listening to 'Love You like a Love Song' and I do in fact like that song. It's catchy. Anyhow, leave your feedback! **

**Important: I'm starting to take prompts for this fic, so if there is a little one shot that you would like to see in this story, please lemme know! I'm all open for your ideas, and I'm looking forward to what you guys come up with! **


	14. Abbie's Cousin pt 1

**A/N: Really like your guys' prompt ideas for this, and be on the look out for them in the future, but first, since I kinda did inquire that I would…I had to do this. No worries though, I shall update Repercussions soon. ;) **

"_**CASEY!**_"

Casey slightly jumps in her chair, startled from hearing her name being shouted down the hall. She contemplates getting up to see who it is, but she decides that whoever they are can simply come and speak to her about whatever it is they want. Or they just could have called; that would've been a simpler option too.

Seconds later, Abbie appears in the door way panting and looking as if she's just seen a ghost. Casey actually has to place her hand over her mouth the stifle the giggles that are threatening to escape. After taking several calming deep breaths, she forces her self to attempt to say something with a straight face. "Yes, Abbie?"

"I have a problem…" the brunette grumbles proceeding to flop down in one of the chairs across from Casey's desk.

Casey holds up her hand and shakes her head, interrupting Abbie before she can get another word in. "If this is going to be another long endless rant about how Serena doesn't want to try new things in the bedroom, I don't want to hear it."

Abbie gasps loudly and dramatically places her hand over her heart. "Casey, I am wounded. Do you really think that I would come to you to talk about my sex problems with Serena? No of course not, I'd go to Alex. She can explain to me why her best friend isn't adventurous far better than you can. But that is beside the point. I have another problem; my cousin is coming to visit."

There is silent blank stare that spreads across Casey's face, and she opens her mouth and closes it several times, not really knowing what to say. "Okay...and…that's great?"

"Great?! No Casey, this is far from 'great' this is horrible. My cousin is the pure definition of evil. She made my life a living hell when we were kids. She picked on me relentlessly simply because she felt like she could…it was awful."

This time, Casey fails miserably to hide her snickers, even as she places her hand over her mouth once more. She would be lying if she said that the mere idea of Abbie getting picked on over anything wasn't just hilariously glorious to think about. Casey needed something to brighten her day, and this is definitely it. "_She_ picked on _you_? Pfft no way. I can't imagine you getting picked on by anyone. You're just too…you! Oh my god this is great."

Abbie folds her arms tightly and slumps down further in her chair. "Well it happened. One time, when we were eight, she put gum in my hair. And it wasn't just like she stuck a piece of gum in my hair, she _SMEARED_ gum in my hair. And I have a lot of hair Casey, A LOT OF HAIR. My mom thought we were going to have to cut it off because NOTHING was working. Do you know how embarrassing it was to sit in the middle of the living room with peanut butter in my hair?!"

Casey erupts into a fight of hysteric laughter as she finds herself unable to hold it in any longer. "Oh my god, that's great…just great. You, sitting there with a head full of peanut butter; greatness, just pure greatness."

"It wasn't funny Casey! I cried that day! Granted, she made me cry all the time but still…"

"You're grown women now Abbie, something tells me that she isn't going to try to lather your hair with gum again. When's she coming?"

Abbie groans and suddenly becomes interested in her hands. "Tomorrow…"

"This is just so great. Can't wait to meet this cousin of yours." Casey says before she bursts into laughter once more.

"Well I am glad to hear that, because I want you to pick her up from the airport."

"Pause. You want me to do what…"

Abbie sighs and points to herself. "I…want _you_," she then turns her finger to Casey. "To pick up my demonic cousin from the airport tomorrow. Her flight gets in at nine and I have a meeting in the morning."

Casey narrows her eyes and crosses her arms tightly across her chest. "Tomorrow is Saturday."

"…we both work for Elizabeth Donnelley. Why is the fact that she is having a meeting at nine am on a Saturday surprising to you?" Abbie questions sarcastically.

"I don't believe you…"

"You don't have to, just ask Alex."

"Just ask Alex what?" Alex questions as she makes her way into the conversation. She perches herself on the edge of Casey's desk, and glances between the two women in curiosity. "What am I being asked?"

Abbie gives Casey a look before looking up at the intrigued blonde. "Right that we have a meeting in the morning?"

Realization dawns on Alex's face and she turns to Casey with an apologetic expression. "Oh yeah! Babe, I have a meeting in the morning…"

Casey sighs heavily and this time she is the one to sink down in her chair. "Ugh…" she groans, knowing that she is going to end up doing what Abbie told her to.

"Ha, so there, you, airport, nine am. Or you could just leave her there, I won't care." Abbie says shrugging nonchalantly.

"Why are you going to the airport? What's going on?" Alex asks curiously, glancing between the two once more.

Casey sighs heavily and shakes her head before she intertwines her fingers with her lover's. "Abbie needs me to pick up her cousin from the airport in the morning."

"Oh well that's not so bad…"

"Yeah, wait until you meet her." Abbie grumbles, crossing her arms once more. "I'm telling you, she thrives off of my misery…"

"Sounds like my kinda person." Alex says jokingly, earning a glare from Abbie and a snicker from Casey.

* * *

**Airport, Saturday; 9:15 am **

"Abbie, I cannot believe that you have me doing this. Why didn't you get Serena to pick her up…they're gonna have to meet each other eventually anyway." Casey grumbles as she wanders her way through the airport.

Abbie scoffs from her end of the line which causes Casey to roll her eyes. "Do you think I would leave my girlfriend alone with that…that monster?!"

"Oh, but you'll leave your best friend then, great, I totally feel the love Abbie. Don't you think you're being a little childish about this? I mean c'mon, the gum thing happened when you were eight. Get over it."

"It was very traumatic for me!"

Casey rolls her eyes again and stops as she reads the signs that are posted in the airport. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, where'd you tell her that I'd meet her? I thought I should just ask you instead of wandering around like an idiot."

"Uh, under the baggage claim sign by the escalators." Abbie recalls.

"Baggage claim sign…escalators." Casey hums as she spins around towards said location. Her jaw drops and her face contorts into scowl. "Abbie…where are you right now. This isn't funny."

"I told you; at this stupid meeting that Liz required us to go to. Why? What isn't funny?"

"Cause…are you sure?"

"Casey, I think I know where I am. Did you find my cousin?"

"How are you doing that with out using the phone…" Casey murmurs tilting her head to the side. "Or even moving your mouth…"

There is a pause from Abbie's other end of the line before a long drawn out sigh. "Casey, I don't know what you're talking about. You're not making any sense, but I have to go. Shoot me a text when you're on your way back, you can meet me at the office if you want. Or just drop her in the Hudson, like I said, I don't really care."

"Yeah okay…" Casey murmurs as she hangs up the phone. She forces her legs to move, and she murmurs to herself continuously, until she comes to a halt in front of the woman. "Um, Jane?"

The woman looks up from where she was occupied by her cell phone and gives Casey a smile before extending her hand. "Yeah, hi. You must be Casey."

"And you must be Jane…Abbie's cousin…" Casey mutters as she absentmindedly returns the handshake. "_Cousin_…are you absolutely sure…"

Jane gives Casey a look before she slowly nods her head. "Um, yeah, I'm pretty sure. Can I have my hand back?"

Casey releases her hold on the ever so long handshake before awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, right, sorry." she rambles before clearing her throat. "We should…we should get going."

_'Ugh, Abbie, what've you done.'_

**Ahhh the luxuries of Fanfiction where you can do pretty much anything with any character from anywhere. The joys. Anyway, leave your feedback? **


	15. Abbie's Cousin pt 2

**A/N: Writer's Block is a real bitch I swear…I'm not even kidding. But as I said, this story is basically used as an out for writer's block so…here it is! Enjoy. **

"So uh…you and Abbie are…cousins…" Casey states awkwardly as they make the drive back towards the city from the airport.

Jane raise she eyebrows and nods slowly. "Yes, we're cousins…you know that you've said that exact same sentence probably five times since we've been in the car, and maybe even ten since we met each other?"

Casey glances at the brunette briefly before chuckling nervously. _'Oh god they even sound the same.'_ "Right, right I'm sorry…so uh…you're a detective…"

"You've said that too. Listen Casey, I'm not trying to sound too rude and upfront here but is there a reason you've been looking at me like something is wrong with my face?" Jane asks curiously.

Once again chuckling nervously, Casey shakes her head and spares the detective a glance out of the corner of her eye. "No, no, of course not. It's just, you and Abbie look a lot alike that's all…"

Jane makes a face that looks as if Casey had just told her that she should be first place in a drag queen competition. "We look absolutely nothing like each other…"

Casey flinches in the seriousness of Jane's tone and nods her head. "Right, right, it's probably just my misjudgment." She mumbles as she begins drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. "So uh, Abbie is real excited that you're here."

At this Jane snorts and shakes her head as she chuckles at the seemingly absurd comment. "Like hell she is. I can tell that she paled at least three shades over the phone when I told her I was coming. I would've killed to have seen her face."

"Well now since we're being honest…" Casey pauses as a smirk spreads across her face. "Her face was priceless. I should've taken a picture so I could've shown you. It was so great. She freaked out in my office for about five minutes and then proceeded to tell me the story of how you put gum in her hair."

"Oh yeah! I love that story. Most of the time I'd mess with her for the hell of it, but other times she was just an easy target. You should've seen her. Every time we had a sleep over or something, I would tell her this story about a man with a hacksaw hiding under her bed waiting for her to fall asleep. It would be super funny the next day to see her sitting on the bed all shaking and wide eyed because she didn't go to sleep. From then on, before she'd go to bed every night, she'd check under her head and then surround it with tin foil so the hacksaw man would make noise if he were coming to get her."

Casey bursts into hysteric laughter and she actually feels tears spring to her eyes because she's laughing so hard. "Oh my god, that is incredible. Wait…Oh my god! It all makes sense now! Whenever Abbie and I share a hotel room for something, or if she stays the night in the guestroom, she always checks under the bed! I thought she was just being strange so I just overlooked it, but now, now it all makes perfect sense! Oh I am never letting this one go."

Jane joins Casey in her laughter as she finds it completely and utterly hilarious that her stories have pretty much scarred her cousin for life. "I was always telling her scary stories like that, and I think she believed every single one of them. You know she scared real easy."

"No way. Abbie? Abbie Carmichael? No freaking way."

"Oh yeah, you better believe it. I can't even count the number of sleepless nights that she had because of my stories. I knew it was wrong, but hell, it was just so damn funny to watch her get scared all the time I just couldn't help myself. But hey, we were kids, and that's what kids do right? I think that the cruelest thing that I ever did was when I pushed her in the swimming pool but I completely blanked on the fact that she couldn't swim. I felt real bad after I had to go in and drag her out the pool. Then she tried to beat me up after that, it was actually kinda cute, simply because she couldn't fight worth a damn."

Casey snorts at the new found information, and why she realizes that it really shouldn't be funny to laugh at a story of how her best friend nearly drowned, she couldn't help but laugh when thinking about a soaking wet Abbie trying and failing to beat up her cousin. Something tells her she's going to be the one person that enjoys the most out of Jane's visit.

The two make more casual talk and the drive back to the DA's office is a lot quicker than both had even expected. Granted, most of the time was spent talking about their respective jobs and sharing hearty laughs at Abbie's expense, but it was a quick drive no less.

"Do you ever get board sitting all pent up in an office all day?" Jane asks curiously as begin the elevator ride up towards the sixth floor.

"I make occasional field trips to the precinct or a courtroom." Casey replies with a nonchalant shrug. Truth be told, it's not as bad as it seems, but to answer your question; yes there are times when I get super bored. That's why I have a dart board in my office. Sometimes, if I'm really in a daring mood, I'll put a picture of my boss right in the center and just let her have it."

Jane lets out an amused laugh as the elevator dings and she follows Casey out into the office. "Wish I could do something like that and get away with it! My best friend would probably say something weird like how it's an inappropriate way for me to channel my inner anger syndrome or whatever. She says weird stuff like that all the time, and she even makes me do yoga with her."

Casey's nose wrinkles and she shakes her head in disgust. "My girlfriend Alex tried to get me to do yoga with her. It was probably one of the worst ways to waste one of my Saturday mornings."

Jane opens her mouth to respond to the statement when she's cut off as they are approached by a tall blonde who leans over and gives Casey a quick peck on the lips. "You know you enjoyed watching me bend that way." the blonde says to Casey before turning to Jane with a slight look of confusion. "Whoa, when'd you change? I just saw you like a minute ago?"

"I'm sorry?" The detective responds with her own look of confusion.

Seeing what's going on, Casey interrupts quickly before Alex has the chance to put her foot in her mouth. "Uh, Babe this is Abbie's cousin…"

Alex frowns as her head snaps between the two women before settling on her girlfriend. "Cousin? But Casey she-"

"Is here a little early. Yes, I know." Casey interrupts fixing Alex with a wide eyed glare.

Alex is silent for another moment before she clears her throat. "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" she says as she extends her hand to the friendly stranger. "Alex Cabot."

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane replies taking Alex's hand in a firm handshake. "So you're the famous Alexandra Cabot I've heard so much about." She concludes with a chuckle before adding on. "Abbie has talked about you before whenever she and I would talk."

"Well, she's said all good things, I hope." Alex chuckles.

Casey lets out a sigh of relief when she sees the two ease into a comfortable conversation. The last thing that she wants is for someone else to tell Jane that she looks like Abbie; especially after the look she received in the car when she did it. Her heart sinks in her chest however, when she sees Kim approaching them. Great.

"Ah, Jane, I want to introduce you to someone." Casey says quickly grabbing Kim's arm. "Jane Rizzoli, I would like you to meet Satan himself."

Kim narrows her eyes in an icy glare which in turn only causes the other woman to snicker. "Cute," she sneers before extending her hand towards the woman she was introduced to. "Kim Greyleck. You must be Abbie's sister right? The two of you look just alike." She says simply, slightly wincing when she feels the detective's hand tighten around her own in the handshake. "Or not…"

"Actually, we're just cousins." Jane responds after a moment of awkward silence.

"Where is Abbie anyway?" Casey asks curiously.

"I thought she was talking to Liz about something." Serena says nonchalantly approaching the group, trailing off as her eyes land on Jane. "Or she's right here. Did you change?"

Casey sighs heavily as she realizes that this is probably the fifth time she's going to have to do this. "Serena, this is…Abbie's cousin…"

"Jane Rizzoli." Jane says with a smile as she takes Serena's outstretched hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it softly which causes the blonde to blush. "And what might your name be?"

"Serena Southerlyn," Abbie interrupts, putting a physical barrier between her girlfriend and her cousin. "Also known as my girlfriend, keep your lips to yourself Jane."

"Good to see you too cousin." Jane responds with a small smirk before she wraps Abbie into a tight hug that causes the attorney to squeak. Oh what a fun visit this is going to be.

**Later That Evening **

"How is it they're so different but…so the same?!" Alex wonders aloud as she, Casey, and Kim watch and listen to Abbie have yet another disagreement with Jane and vise versa.

"I think that it's actually kinda hot." Serena says dreamily which causes her friends to roll their eyes collectively. "What? I'm just saying."

"The funny thing is that they don't think they look like each other." Kim chortles before taking a sip of her fluorescent colored drink. There is a heavy silence and she flinches when she looks up to see two angry brunettes glaring at her. "They heard me didn't they..."

Abbie scoffs before folding her arms and leaning back into the booth. "We've gotten that our whole lives. You would think we would be used to it by now. But then again, I still haven't gotten used to the fact that Jane is a bitch so…"

"Abbie, seriously?" Serena says exasperatedly before shaking her head.

"No, it's fine." Jane shrugs it off before a devious smirk spreads across her lips. "Besides, I'm not the one who is still afraid of the dark because of a story from when I was ten…"

Abbie blushes a color that actually matches Casey hair, and there is silent before Casey, Serena, Alex, and Kim burst into hysteric laughter. The angry attorney glowers at her friends and lover before turning towards her cousin with disdain. "I wouldn't be afraid of the dark if someone hadn't completely ruined my childhood! Need I remind you about the gum incident?!"

"Oh god, not this story again." Casey's laughter stifles and she groans, sinking down further into Alex's side.

"I HAD TO GET A HAIR CUT THAT DAY!" Abbie exclaims with a pout. "I'm lucky that we didn't have to shave my head! And did she tell me about the time that she pushed me into the swimming pool!?"

"Okay, okay, I'll admit, that one was a bit much. It would've been funnier if you could swim back then." Jane says with a small shrug. "Besides, I immediately went in there and got you anyway. It's no big deal now. Serena, would you mind if I stole you for a dance?"

"Not at all." Serena replies taking the detective's offered hand and following her out on to the dance floor, leaving Abbie's jaw practically hitting the table.

Alex snorts and fails to hide her snickers before she takes Casey's hand. "Come on Baby, lets see if we can out do them." She teases before following suit.

Abbie glares after them before she huffs and turns back around in her seat. She folds her arms and pouts for a moment before she eyes the remaining woman with a reasonable look.

Kim raises her eyebrows at Abbie before her eyes narrow into a scowl and she shakes her head in the negative. "Nope. Don't even think about it."

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying…" Abbie sighs exasperatedly. "Ugh, this sucks!"

**Five Days Later **

"That was by far the worst five days of my life." Abbie groans as she and Casey are lounging in Casey's living room, having one of their own 'girl's night' while Serena, Alex and Kim are having their own. They can't understand for the life of them why Kim doesn't want to hang out with them on girl's night instead of Alex and Serena; it's still a mystery they're trying to figure out.

"C'mon Abbie, it wasn't that bad." Casey says with a snicker, taking a bite of another one of her favorite brand of potato chips. "And we all really liked her. Jane is hilarious. She has a great sense of humor."

Abbie sits up from where she was stretched across the floor and fixes her best friend with a glare. "And I don't have a great sense of humor?"

"No, you do. Jane is just…more socially educated than you are. I mean come on Abbie, you didn't know what Star Wars was! And no matter how hard you try, you're just like the rest of us; you're a lawyer."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You use big smarty pants words, showing off that lovely Harvard education of yours."

Abbie rolls her eyes and snorts humorlessly. "Long story short you think I'm boring…that's what I'm getting from this. You and the rest of the girls were too entertained by Jane's stories of how she used to torture me. I'm only glad that Liv and Amanda aren't in town because they would STILL be teasing me about it. That, and the two of them and Jane would probably become BFFs and come up with some sort of weird detective talk that none of us would be able to understand."

"Do you really hate her as much as you let on?" Casey asks seriously after Abbie's ranting has subsided.

Abbie purses her lips before she sighs heavily and shakes her head. "No, I don't. She's family, and I do love her ya know? And when she was here we did have some good talks and we hung out and everything. That was kinda fun I guess. As I suspected, she was only being all flirty with Serena to be under my skin. I relaxed a little after she confided in me and told me she has the huge crush on her best friend back in Boston. Maybe I should go down there and start hitting on the good doctor…"

"Abbie…" Casey says shaking her head like a mother would after her child had been caught doing something wrong.

"What? I'm just saying."

Casey opens her mouth to start a new topic of conversation when she is interrupted by the shrill ring of her cell phone. Sending an apologizing look towards Abbie, she stares at the caller ID for a moment before she hits 'answer' and puts the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

Abbie sits patiently and watches Casey intently from her spot on the floor. She tilts her head in confusion when she sees her best friend's expression rapidly changing with each minute of the phone call passes.

"No, yeah! That's…that's great! You'll be here when? Oh wow, that's…next week, okay um, sure….you don't want to stay at a hotel? Oh…okay, then you'll stay with me…right, of course you had already planned that…okay…okay. It's great hearing from you, and I'm looking forward to seeing you. Great…love you too…bye…" Casey finishes off before ending the call. She sits silent for a moment before chucking her phone across the room. "Is this the season for cousin visits or something?!"

"Was that a cousin of yours?" Abbie asks curiously. "Have a met them?"

Casey drags her hands through her hair and nods. "Yeah...and no I don't think you've met Diane…I would've remembered it if you had…"

"What's so bad about her that you have to make that face? Do you not like her or something? Oh my god, is she just like Jane? Do you have your own Jane, Casey?" Abbie asks vibrantly, her eyes widening in curiosity.

"No, no, Diane is nothing like Jane. It's just…she's an actress…a famous actress…" Casey murmurs waiting for the bomb to hit.

Abbie is silent for the longest of times before her eyes bulge once again. "You have a famous cousin and you didn't tell me!? Why?! What's wrong with you!? You should've told me!"

"And this is why I didn't…"

"What, you don't like her?"

"It's not that it's just she's…because she's all famous, she's all, 'Oh Casey, you should do this, not that, blah, blah, blah,' it gets really irritated sometimes." Casey explains before she snorts. "She played a lawyer on television a few years ago, and now she honestly thinks that she knows how to do my job better than I do! When I was the one who she came to for help in preparing for her stupid role! And guess what?! When she's up on stage accepting her stupid Emmy, did Casey Novak get a 'thank you'!? NO!"

Once again Abbie is silent for a moment before the bomb drops once again. "Holy shit, _THAT_ Diane is _YOUR_ cousin?! Once again; WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME!?"

Casey shrugs and folds her arms defiantly. "It's not that big a deal. It's funny because people say we could be twins, but I have to disagree. Anyhow, she'll be here next week, and unlike how long Jane was staying with you, Diane will be staying with me for a whole entire MONTH."

"Ha! That's what you get for making fun of me when Jane was here. Anyway, you'll let me meet her right."

"You can pick her up from the airport if you want…if I'm going to have to live with her for a month, I don't want it to start off by me wanting to choke her on the way back from the airport."

"Great! I'll totally do it! I have one thing to say Case…"

"What's that Abbs…"

"Karma is a BITCH isn't it?"

**My favorite part of this chapter? DEFINITELY the ending, LOL. Oh lovely how I use irony isn't it? Hehehe, anyway, leave your guys' feedback! Reviews make my world go round ;) **


	16. Leapfrog

**A/N: This thought came to me and I just had to do it. Enjoy!**

"You like it when I take you from behind, don't you?" Casey purrs mischievously as she runs her hands up and down her wife's naked body. "You like it when I have you bent over like this with your perky little ass openly waiting for my fat cock to tear into you so I can take you to heights that you didn't even know where humanly imaginable let alone possible. You like it when I take you like this and I have you screaming my name for hours and hours because that's the only thing you know how to do."

Alex can't fight the aroused moan that escapes her lips at the sound of her lover's sultry voice teasing hotly into her ear. "Yes," she hisses pleasurably. "God, I love it when you use the strap on and I love it when you talk to me like this. I want to take all of you and I want you to own me. But I need it now Baby. Take me." she begs as her arousal threatens to over take her. She shamelessly gasps when she feels her lover push their favorite toy deep inside her from behind and her elbows tremble on the mattress.

Casey pushes all the way into her wife before she slowly pulls out only to slam in again. To add to her prior teasing, she quickly changes paces and intensities much to Alex's aroused disapproval. "You want more, Baby?"

"Deeper." Alex gasps as she drops her face into the mattress from their leapfrog position. "I want it deeper. Deeper, and harder, and faster."

"I can do all three." Casey smirks widely as she starts to pick up her pace. Pretty soon, she has her wife panting and moaning pleasurably with each of her thrusts. Alex is panting and moaning but it's not the screaming that Casey's looking for.

"Oh god, YES." There it is. "Yes, harder, baby, harder!"

"You sure you can take it harder?"

"God yes! Just fuck me! Fuck me until I can't stand it!"

The sounds of pleasure mix between the two women and flow through the room along with their heated pants and aroused moans. Most of all, Alex's screams and cries can be heard over mostly everything and is unfortunately audible to the other members of their household.

"Momma, stop it!"

Aubrey's terrified little voice causes Casey to freeze her actions as her eyes widen in shock. Had their six year old really just walked in on them having sex? "W-what?" she gasps as she refrains from moving. She isn't sure if she should move because then Aubrey would see the strap on and would no doubt ask a streamline of question.

"You're hurting her!" Aubrey exclaims with tears running down her cheeks. Obviously she's heard far more than her parents have thought and she's mistaken Alex's screams of pleasure for screams of pain.

Alex's eyes widen and she flushes a deep shade of blood red from embarrassment. They've never been walked in on by one of their kids before and the one time it happens is the time that she's getting the best sex of her life.

"I-I'm not hurting her, sweetheart." Casey stutters, not really knowing what else she can say.

"But I heard screaming and it sounded like Mommy was being hurted…" the little girl replies as she wipes her tears from her eyes.

"No, no, sweetie, Mommy and I were just…playing a game." Casey manages awkwardly. "We were playing leapfrog and Mommy was just screaming because I was…winning."

Aubrey wipes away the last of her tears and shakily nods her head. "O-okay…" she says quietly before she turns back towards the door to leave. "But you should put some clothes on. In case somebody else sees…"

Casey goes completely pale and smacks her forehead while Alex collapses onto the bed and growls with the utmost frustration.

There's no way she's going to come now…

**Lol it was hot, sexy, hilarious and adorable all at the same time! Very interesting combination huh? Leave your thoughts! **


	17. Please Don't Leave Me

**A/N: I was originally gonna post this as a separate oneshot story but I decided that it'll be easier to post it here for some reason. Anyway, enjoy. **

"I'm just saying, it is clearly obvious that red wine is better than white wine." Olivia said dismissively.

Abbie narrowed her eyes and shook her head in major disapproval. "Whatever. Everyone knows that white wine tastes better than red wine. It's not my fault that you have a clouded preference."

"I cannot believe that I have allowed the three of you to drag me into this pointless conversation." Kim grumbled as she absentmindedly stirred her iced tea repeatedly.

"If it's in consolation, Kim, I have not said anything on the matter." Casey interjected teasingly. "So it is just the two of them. However, if it really does matter, I'll have to agree with Liv and say that red wine is most definitely better."

Abbie's mouth dropped open and she placed her hand over her heart. "What?! Case! You're my best friend! You're supposed to agree with me on these things! Plus, you of all people should know fairly well that white wine is better."

"Oh save it, you're just mad because now you realize the error of your ways and that you are in fact, wrong." Olivia added in chuckling.

"Nu uh! Kim hasn't given her preference yet. Go ahead Kim, tell em, white wine is better than red wine, tell em." The dark haired attorney said firmly.

Kim looked between the three women staring at her and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well…red wine technically is healthier for you…"

"Oh, now we're going to discuss the health factors of wine? Really?"

"Well, you were the one that asked. Personally I do prefer red over white. Which is better is all up to you. It's a matter of opinion."

Casey couldn't help but snicker as her best friend slummed in her seat in utter defeat. It had been a little while since she and her three closet friends had gone out to lunch together, and she would have been lying if she said that she wasn't enjoying every moment of it.

Once they had received their food the rekindled their earlier discussion about the ups and downs of their jobs, personal lives, and so on. Casey couldn't help but snicker at the exchange between her friends as Abbie tried to fight for a French fry off of Olivia's plate.

"Casey Novak?"

The four women's attention briskly turned to the young man that suddenly appeared beside their table. Each of one of them, in her own personal way, began to analyze the man dressed in black pants and a crisp white button up, rolled up at the sleeves.

The redhead frowned in confusion but slowly raised her hand, making herself known to the stranger. "Um…yeah, that's me…"

"You've been served." He said flatly, handing her a white envelope before he quickly departed with out another word.

Casey's confused scowl deepened as she opened the envelope, and pulled out its contents. All of the color drained from her face and her heart felt like it dropped down to her shoes. Shaking her head, she masked her initial shock and folded the papers back into the envelope.

"Whoa, what's that?" Kim asked curiously.

Casey shook her head once again and averted her eyes to the table, her glass, her food, anything other than her friends sitting before her. "Nothing…it's nothing…just something about a case a long time ago…"

"Really, what case?" Olivia inquired, wondering if she would remember what case it was.

"It really doesn't matter. It was a long time ago." Casey said quickly trying to dismiss the subject. "Let's…let's eat, yeah?" She concluded once again, thanking god that her friends agreed and slowly began to slip into another conversation. Sighing heavily, she poked around at her food, suddenly not feeling all that hungry anymore.

* * *

**Later **

Later on that afternoon Casey sat in her office typing hastily on her computer. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she hadn't realized that Abbie had been watching her for probably five minutes until the brunette actually said something.

"Casey you know I'm your best friend, and you know you can tell me anything right?" Abbie said softly as she took a seat in one of the chairs across from her friend's desk.

Casey briefly looked away from what she was doing and plastered a forced smile across her face. "Yeah, of course I know that. Why wouldn't I?"

"Those papers…they didn't have anything to do with an old case…did they?" the other attorney questioned after a small moment of hesitation.

Casey swallowed thickly and roughly dragged her fingers through her hair. It really didn't surprise her that Abbie immediately knew that something was up, hell, what else would best friends be for? But that didn't make it any easier for her to tell the truth.

"Alex wants a divorce…" she mumbles after a lengthy silence. It was almost as if verbally speaking the words left a horrible taste in her mouth and nearly made her want to throw up.

Abbie's eyes widened at her best friend's revelation and for once she found herself completely with out something intelligent to say. "What? Whoa…wow…um…wow. That…that really sucks…do you know what that's about?"

Casey shook hear head and buried her face into her hands out of shame. "I'm just as shocked as you are. I have no idea what this is about, and this is not something that the two of us have ever talked about. I really don't even know what the hell I did to make her even want to think about getting a divorce."

Abbie awkwardly runs her hand through her hair and eye her best friend curiously. "I think the only thing that you can do right now is talk to her. She didn't come to work today did she? I don't think that I saw her."

"No…she didn't." the redhead mumbles irritably. "How is it that one minute my life is fine and then the next minute my marriage has completely fallen apart? Oh god Abbie, what if it's been going on a while and I'm just an idiot who didn't catch it in time?"

"Hey calm down okay? Like I said before, the best thing that you can do right now is talk to her. Let me know if you need anything okay?" Abbie says sincerely, slightly worried for her friend's marriage.

"We have two kids together, Abbs, what could I have done that could've made her want this?" Casey groans before digging her hands into her eyes.

Abbie has an answer to the question but she simply bites down on her lower lip for a moment instead of responding. "I don't know Case. Maybe you should take off early and head home so you can talk to her about it."

Casey sighs and lets her head slump heavily on her desk. Never once has she not been looking forward to going home after a long day of work.

**Later That Evening **

Casey unceremoniously slumped through the foyer where she saw Alex sitting on the couch staring intently at the television. She opens her mouth to speak, but finds herself cut off when Alex speaks first.

"Did you get the papers?" the blonde asks coldly, without looking away from the television.

Casey swallows thickly and moves as she tries to again her wife's full attention. "Y-yeah, I did." She replies lamely.

"Well are you going to sign them?" Alex says flatly, her voice void of any emotion.

"Can we talk about this first? Where are the kids?"

"They areupstairs sleeping, you know, what every child should be doing around this time? If you were here half the time, you would know that."

Casey blinks in confusion as she watches Alex quickly get off the couch and begin pacing a small area of the living room. "What are you talking about? I'm here!"

Alex laughs bitterly and shakes her head, feeling her hurt, anger, and frustration beginning to mix all into one colossal emotion. "No you aren't Casey. You leave early in the morning, and more often than not you come back super late after the kids and I have gone to bed. You've become very distant, you're never here, and you've been pushing me away Casey. I know you might not realize it but you have. You're pushing me away, I see it, Megan sees it, Aubrey sees it, and you _should _see it."

Casey's heart sinks once again as she realizes that Alex is right. She has been fairly distant lately but she hadn't realized that it was to the point that she was actually neglecting her family. Then it's that very thing that makes her wonder; how long has this been going on?

"Alex I, I'm sorry…I didn't know that I was being like that…" she mumbles sadly, averting her shameful gaze to the floor.

"See that's it right there." Alex exclaims, throwing her arms up in frustration. "You don't realize what you're doing. We aren't communicating like we need to be. We have two daughters Casey! How am I supposed to feel when you actually start neglecting your own children!? For god's sake, Aubrey's six and she knows that you aren't here. Do you know what she asked me last night? She asked me why she never sees you anymore, and if you've left to be with some other family. Is that it Casey? Have you found someone else that you'd rather be with?"

Blanching completely, Casey's eyes widen and she shakes her head vigorously. She of course hadn't realized it was that bad to the point where her own children had started questioning whether or not she was committed to them anymore.

"Alex no of course not! I would never cheat on you, and I would never do something like that to our family. I just…with work and everything I didn't realize that I was being like this."

"Of course you 'didn't realize'! You haven't been around long enough to realize anything!" Alex exclaims before her voice slightly cracks. "I'm tired Casey. I'm tired of doing this by myself. This has been going on for months, Casey, MONTHS."

"You should've come and talked to me about this! We could've been working this out a long time ago if you had just fucking said something!"

"And when would I have said something if you were never here?! YOU AREN'T HERE CASEY! There never is a time to talk to you because you simply aren't here! It's like for the past several months I've been doing this alone. When I wake up with the girls in the morning, you aren't here. Sometimes I have to wonder if you've even come home or if you've just stayed overnight at the office, AGAIN. I wake up with the girl's, I take them to school, I go to work where we still don't communicate, I leave, I pick them up and we all go home as a FAMILY, but where are you!? Where were you when Megan's team won the volleyball tournament? Where were you when Aubrey had her very first dance recital after you promised her you'd be right there in the front row? You PROMISED her Casey. Do you know how devastated she was to look out into the crowd and not see the woman that made a promise? You broke a promise Casey. It's not like when you completely forgot out date and left me stranded at the restaurant for two ours; it's not like that. You broke a promise you made to your own daughter."

Casey squeezes her eyes shut tightly but it does nothing to prevent the tears from spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispers before she hangs her head in shame. "I'm so _so_ sorry."

Alex shakes her head as she tightens her robe around her waist. "It's late. I'm going to bed." She says quietly as she heads for the stairs. She pauses and looks back at the woman who still hasn't moved from the center of the room. "Alone."

Swallowing the reappearing lump in her throat, Casey finally breaks down as she hears the bedroom door close upstairs. She sits down on the couch and buries her head in her hands as she questions herself and wonders where everything went wrong.

**The Following Morning **

Casey is jolted from her nightmarish dreams by small sounds inside her home. She sits up on the couch and rubs the sleep away from her eyes as she slowly starts to recognize that it's Alex's voice that has woken her up. Frowning, she stands up and runs her fingers through her hair as she slowly starts to wake up. "Alex? What's going on?"

Alex sighs and folds her arms as she adjusts the backpack on her youngest daughter's back. "We're leaving Casey." The blonde says flatly, not beading around the bush in the slightest.

Casey's eyes widen in fear as her brain allows her to comprehend what's going on. "What? What do you mean we?" she asks making eye contact with both of her daughters before her eyes flicker back to her wife. "Alex you…you can't."

"Don't argue with me on this right now. Please. I can't…you can't neglect your family like this anymore." Alex says with a sigh in her voice as she shakes her head. "My mind is made up."

"Alex please. D-don't do this. They're my kids…I can't…please don't do this to me. I'll change, I'll fix it I swear I just…please don't take them from me."

Alex closes her eyes and takes a shaky but much needed deep breath. "Megan, take your sister and go wait in the car." She says firmly before she turns to her oldest daughter. "Go!"

Megan startles a little before she shakily nods her head and picks up Aubrey. She casts Casey a glance before she whispers something to her sister and walks out the door.

"Please Alex. Please don't go." Casey pleads as she becomes a blubbering mess. Her breathing is ragged her eyes are red and her voice cracks with a sob in each statement. "Please don't take my kids, please."

"You should've been treating them like your kids then, Casey. You should've been treating us like your family." Alex says quietly before she picks up her suitcase and walks towards the open door. "Goodbye."

Words freeze in the base of Casey's throat as she watches her wife, the love of her life and the mother of her children walk out the door and possibly out of her life.

**:'( awwww that was sad….leave your thoughts? **


	18. Casey's Voicemail

**AN: Sorry guys, no bad dream this time. Just the harsh cold realities of life.**

_**BEEP**_

"Hey Baby, it's me…again…Alex please pick up, I…I've been calling and calling and calling and I just…I don't know what to do with myself right now. I need you. I need you more than you even realize. I need you in my life and I need you right here beside me because with out you, I don't know what I am anymore. My girls I…I need my girls Alex. They're my children and I'd do anything and everything in the world for them because I love them that much.

Remember that time you were so speechless when Megan's first words were 'Mommy'? I remember that like it was yesterday and I remember the day that Aubrey took her very first steps. I know the countless pairs of your glasses that they've broken and I know how much it annoys you that I think it was overly hilarious but none of that mattered because you loved me anyway.

I remember all of our memories as a family; our good ones and even our not so good ones. I just…I need you here with me Alex. Without you, I feel like I'm nothing and I'm serious when I say that I don't know what to do with myself now.

You're probably tired of me calling and believe me that's the last thing that I want to do is burden you, but I just want for you to think this over and think this through completely. Is this really what you want? Because its not what I want. I don't know what I can do to fix this Alex and I wish you would just give me a chance to figure all that out. I know I'm not perfect. Hell, I'm anything but, but even though I'm not perfect, that doesn't mean that I don't learn from my mistakes. All I want is for us to be a family. I don't know where I went wrong with this but I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I've hurt you and I'm so sorry that I've hurt the kids. All I can ask of you is not to take them from me. They're my world Alex and I don't know what I'd do with out you or them in my life like this.

I know I've messed up and I know it's my fault, so all I want to know is if there is a way that I can fix this. I'll do anything to fix it Alex, I swear I will. I just can't lose you. You're my family now and I don't know what to do! I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say, I don't know how to feel! I just, I don't know! You are the best thing that has ever happened to me in my entire life and I just can't lose you like this. I can't lose you because of my selfish mistakes.

I know that you are upset and you have every right to be. I've been stupid. I've been stupid, I've been neglectful, and I've been blind. I've been blind to the fact that I've been losing the most important things in my life. I can't believe that I've missed so much. Megan's volleyball games, Aubrey's dance recitals, I've missed it all and it's all because I've been selfish and stupid!

I know that this might be hard for you, but I'm asking, no, I'm begging for you to find it in your heart to forgive me even though I don't deserve it. And even if you don't forgive me, then…at least call me so we can talk about this? I'll give you the space that you need but just…talk to me?

Alexandra, I-I love you, okay? I love you more than I love life it self. I love you so much that I would do anything for you and I would give you anything in the world. If you're dead set and positive on what you want with this then…who am I to stand in the way? You deserve the best and I'm so sorry that I haven't been giving that to you. I haven't been treating you like you're supposed to be treated; like a queen. Like MY Queen. If you want this then…I guess that we can work something out. I'm not going to lie and say it's not going to hurt me but I don't matter right now. All I can ask is that you don't take the girls away, please. I need them.

I don't really know what else I can say at this point. I know you're going to probably delete this before you even open it, but I just had to try another time. I love you baby, please don't forget that. I love you and tell the girls that I love them. Tell them I love them and…tell them Momma's sorry…"

_**BEEP **_

**This makes me sad to write, but sadly, in life, things like this happen and they happen to anybody. Leave your thoughts? **


	19. Alex's Response

**A/N: Sorry…not trying to turn you guys into emotional messes. I'm just taking out some own personal feelings with my writing and I guess this is just what's doing it. Sorry…here's the next chapter. **

Alex closes her eyes for a brief moment and mentally curses her self when I stray tear makes it's way past her emotional barrier and begins to make the slow trek down her cheek. She has no idea why she's crying or what she's crying for. This was her decision and over all, she feels like it was the right one. She's the one with the upper hand, she's the one with the advantage, she's the one that's called the shots, but why is she upset? She shouldn't feel this upset; should she?

Finally, after a moment of thinking, the blonde reaches up with a shaky hand and wipes the stray tear from her face. She takes her cell phone away from her ear and with a quiet sigh, she places it on the desktop counter.

The door to her bedroom creaks open and a soft patter of feet are heard before Alex feels the weight of her six year old trying to climb up into her lap. The mother of two opens her arms and is soon met with a familiar head of blonde hair sniffling on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Baby?" Alex coos as she leans back to look at her youngest child. Her face is laced with concern as she wipes the child's tears from her innocent little face. "Tell me what's going on."

"Imma bad person." Aubrey sniffles a little more before more tears begin falling down her cheeks once again. "Imma bad person Mommy…"

Alex frowns in confusion as she gently strokes her daughter's cheek. "You're not a bad person Aubrey. You're the sweetest little girl I know. What makes you think that you're a bad person?"

"Because…" Aubrey whimpers as she begins to sob again. "I-I was mad at Momma and now she's not gonna live with us anymore. I was mad at her 'cause she didn't come to any of my dance shows and now she's not gonna be with us. It's all my fault Mommy, I'm sorry!"

"It's not your fault that she's not here Aubrey. Nothing that has happened is your fault, do you understand?" Alex asks firmly before she sighs quietly. "What's happening is between me and Momma alright? You and your sister haven't done anything wrong and I don't want you to think that anything is your fault okay?"

Even though Aubrey nods quietly, Alex can still sense that the young girl is still upset and questionable in the fact on whether or not she was the reason that Casey's not with them at the time. With an internal yet frustrated sigh, Alex picks up her cell phone off the desk and holds it up to her daughter. "Do you want to call her?"

Aubrey slowly nods her head and waits patiently for her mother to cycle through the contacts on her cell phone. She takes the phone carefully in her hands and holds it to her ear all the while wondering if she's still a bad person.

"Hello?" Casey's surprised voice echoes through the speaker. "Alex, are you there?"

"Hi Momma." Aubrey replies into the phone. "It's me, Aubrey."

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good…I miss you though…do you still love me?"

"I miss you too sweetheart, and of course I still love you Doodlebug. Why wouldn't I love you? You're my baby girl. I'll always love you no matter what."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what."

Aubrey giggles quietly before it fades away. "Okay, Momma. Are you gonna come with us? I really miss you now…"

"Mommy and I have some stuff that we need to work out, but I promise I'll see you again, okay? Are you being a good girl for me?"

"I'm always a good girl."

"Alright then, that's all I want. You take care alright? Be good and I'll see you soon."

"I love you Momma."

"I love you too Aubrey."

Aubrey hands the phone back to Alex and climbs down from her mother's lap before scampering from the room. Alex stares at the phone for a long moment and she can tell that Casey hasn't hung up on the other line.

"I know you're there Al…" Casey says quietly after probably five minutes of silence. "How long are you going to keep doing this? Ignoring my phone calls, messages, emails, texts, everything? Am I going to have to start writing letters? What can I do to make you speak to me?"

"I don't have anything that I need to say with you." Alex says flatly, her voice cold and void of any emotion, despite the emotional mess she's feeling inside.

Casey sighs heavily from her end of the phone line. "Really? How can you say that? Do you not even want to work this out?"

"I need time Casey. I don't want to be around you right now."

"But what about my kids? Don't I get to see them at all?"

"I can't trust you with them!" Alex screeches into the phone. "How do I know that you're not going to just forget about them one day and leave them abandoned at school? Or you'll forget that Aubrey has peanut allergies, or something like that? How do I know that you even know them as your kids anymore?! That's the thing Casey. You've been neglecting them so much, I DON'T know anymore! I just…I can't trust you with them."

Casey's line is silent for a moment before the redhead speaks again. "Alex, please…I'm begging you…please don't do this to me. Don't do this to us. Don't give up on our marriage."

Alex closes her eyes once again and this time, several tears begin spilling from her eyes. "I-I need to go Casey. I need time to myself and this isn't helping me any."

"…fine…I guess…I guess I'll just leave you alone for a while." Casey mumbles before she sighs. "I love you…"

"I…goodbye…" Alex murmurs before she ends the phone call. As soon as she places her phone on the desk, she once again goes back to cursing her self for crying. After she's made sure that she's cleared up her irritating tears, she senses another presence in the room and looks up to find her eldest daughter watching her with a disgusted expression.

"Why were you talking to her?" Megan asks with a deathly chill in her voice. Her face is a stone cold mask and it's almost as if nothing can break it.

"Aubrey wanted to speak with her." Alex responds after an awkward silence as she slowly begins to take in her daughter's tone. "What's the matter with you?"

Megan snorts bitterly and raises her eyebrows. "Really? You're going to ask what my problem is? I don't want you to talk to her. I hate her."

Alex' frowns deeply and shakes her head. "Megan Elizabeth, don't you dare say things like that. Casey is your mother and-"

"And so are you. You're my mother too and she hurt you. Badly. I can see it. I wasn't asleep all of those nights you cried yourself to sleep you know. I heard you all those nights Mom and it pisses me off that your cried like that because of her. I hate her Mom, I swear I do. Why am I supposed to feel something for her when for the past several months she hasn't even acted like any of us even existed? She's missed all my games, all my awards ceremonies, she hasn't congratulated me on any of them. Why am I supposed to be okay with this!? It's not fair. It's not fair that she gets to leave us but when we leave her she acts all upset. Its just not even fair."

Alex is surprised by her daughter's anger. Lately she's noticed that Megan has been acting out on certain occasions but she's never really taken it in stride until this moment now. "Megan, I know that you're upset, but I want you to calm down and leave this between me and your mother, alright?"

Megan scoffs angrily before rolling her eyes and muttering a quick 'whatever' before she leaves the room. Alex sighs for probably the hundredth time and drops her head into her hands.

And surprisingly, for the first time in literally years, she begins to question her love for Casey.

**For the first time in forever, my writing has gotten really personal. Think the last time I wrote something personal was when I wrote Game of Obsession. Damn I loved that story though. Anyhow, I apologize for my inner venting up there. I don't know when I'll be done, but I'd rather take out my emotions on this story rather than Untouchable. So bear with me guys. Thanks. **


End file.
